Titanic: United Never Defeated
by YourBestFriendK
Summary: Hi! This is my first fan-fic. Same characters / different story. Rose and Jack are teenagers in the 21st Century. They aboard a ship. Maybe the ship won't sink. But maybe their friendship will... Also staring Helga, Fabrizzio and Tommy!
1. Chapter 1: Making New Friends

_**This is my First story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Based on the characters created by James Cameron.**_

Rose's POV:

It was a sunny morning and me and Molly were packing the last things, (like my toothbrush, cellphone, some books...) My mom was, like always, making my wedding plans. This trip would be my last chance to live, because after this, i would be Cal's wife. I didn't want to marry him, simply, i didn't love him, the only thing that i wanted to do was...die.

When we arrived, at the pier, I tried to see how was the third class, none of them noticed me, except for one, he was blond with deep blue eyes and a cute smile. He waved at me, but when i was about to waved him back, Molly pulled my arm and got me out of there.

"Do you know what your mother would do if she sees you around here?"

"Sorry, i was just...um...experimenting?

"Well, do not experiment any more, we have to aboard the ship"

"Okay"

Then, we boarded the ship. It was really fine, well, first class is always "fine", but i wanted some more, ...more...fun. So, in the sunset, i sneaked to the third class. There was a party, with kareoke, cheap beer, a dance floor... everyone was having fun. I was wearing a nice dress (fine of course) and a coat, so that no one see the dress. I was sitting on a chair, watching all of them having fun, when a guy talked to me.

"Hello again"

I saw him, it was the guy from the pier.

"Hi"

"My name's Jack Dawson."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater"

"Sorry, i see you just sitting here, and i thought, why we don't talk for a while. I mean, we already knew each other..."

"Yes, i would love to talk, but... about what?"

"Our interests"

"What?" I took a double take.

"No... i mean... uh... what's your favorite...color?"

"...pink."

"Okay... mine is blue"

We talked about our "interests" for a while, then the chat became more personal...

"... so me and my friend won our tickets in a lucky...very lucky game" he said.

"Cool... I bought mine!" We laugh.

"Sorry but, what grade are you in?" he said.

"What?"

"I mean, junior high, college..."

"High school."

"Me too!"

"So, Mr. Dawson..."

"Jack"

"Jack, what were you doing, before you talked to me."

"Drinking"

"Beer?"

"Yes, do you want some?" before i could answer...

"C'mon Rose, they're going on me"

I realized that i couldn't drink, but anyway, i would accepted it.

"Okay"

We were having so much fun, when a drunk man spilled some beer on my coat.

"Hey, get out of here!" Jack screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Jack, thank you."

"Wait, i'll go get my jacket, meanwhile you take off your coat."

"Wait i...can't." He left before i could say something.

When no one was looking, i took of my coat and my dress was uncovered. When i realized, all the people were staring at me. A few moments later Jack came.

"...It's a little big for you but..." He stopped.

He noticed that i was a first class girl. I ran out of there. Just when I was getting out of third class, Cal saw me. He was really mad...


	2. Chapter 2: In the Infirmary

Caledon was like...like...he was Cal! He's selfish, rude, he gets angry without a reason! Well, i think now he has a reason...

"Where were you? I've been looking for you for hours!"

"I was out"

"Out of where Rose?, out of the cabin?, out of the class?, out of the steerage?"

"So, you sent Lovejoy to spy? How inmature is that?"

"Look, i'm your fiance, and you'll learn how to respect me..."

He took me to his cabin, and started to hit me. All i remember was that after a moment, i didn't feel anything, and then, everything went black. I woke up in the infirmary, i felt horrible, but what i was asking myself, was, how did i get there?...

"Hey you're awake!" a voice said. "You need to rest, but first, i'll have to give you something... Rose?"

"Jack?" i said. "What are you doing here?"

"Part-time job. And you?"

"It's kinda funny...why do you ask?"

"Uh, nothing i just wanted to know how did you get those bruises..."

"...I fell"

"You fell of...?"

"The bed."

"Was there a belt on the floor?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You've got belt marks"

"WHERE?"

"Uh, i'm not sure how to tell you..."

"It's okay" i said. "I don't wanna know" After that, there was silent.

"Um...i...i have to...uh..." He showed me a small needle.

"For what?"

"For the IV"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Sorry but, i wasn't asking. You're really weak, and you need it."

"I could drink it"

"C'mon, it won't hurt"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drink it?"

He gave me a fake smile like saying: "it cannot be drank, trust me."

"But do it slowly"

He gently put alcohol near my hand, then he let it dry, i couldn't do anything else that see his eyes, he clearly knew what he was doing. He grabbed my hand and inserted a needle in it. I was only seeing his blue, beautiful, cute, amazing...eyes. Trying to hold back my tears.

"All done."

I shivered, he noticed me looking at him. Then he said:

"You must be hungry, i'll bring you something"

"Sure..."

When Jack was gone, Cal entered with a dozen of roses. All that i could think was "Oh. My. God. what are you doing here you...!"

"Hi, i bought you this. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior"

Of course I didn't believe him.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?"

"You're my girlfriend, i have to worry about you."

"Well, you worried a lot when you hit me!"

"I already told you that i'm sorry!"

"Well, if you're sorry, never do that again!"

Cal always hit me if i do something wrong. From dance excitingly to sneeze in front of his friends, and i swear i'll never forgive him!

"Forgive me Rose."

Cal left and Jack entered with a bag in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hamburguer, you like it right?"

"Sure i like hamburguers!"

I ate it and we both talked all the afternoon, when he was about to leave. I asked him:

"When can i get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Okay bye."

He made a heart with his hands and i made the same... i guess from now on we'll have our secret kept.

_**Secret. What secret? Would it be Love? Would it be Cal? Would it be family? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Band

_**Hey! Thanks to: "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl", "Samantha" and "Lol" for reviewing my story!**_

In the steerage dining there were Helga, Fabrizio and Tommy Ryan talking:

"Okay, i got an audition in a cafeteria." Tommy said.

"So, you're suggesting that we play in a cafeteria" Helga said.

"Not only you, they said that we have 1 week to find a new vocalist"

"What? !" Fabri and Helga screamed.

"Hey, we haven't did anything big in 2 months, is this cafeteria, or break the band." Tommy said.

"We can sing and play, can't we?" Fabri asked.

"Yes but we need one more integrant"

"Then you can sing something Tommy"

"Nop, you know that i can't sing. I'm an agent, not a singer."

"How about the school prom?" Helga asked,

"If we invite some music producers maybe it will work" Fabri suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea, but... guys there's one problem."

"What?" they said with one voice.

"THE SCHOOL PROM IS IN 2 YEARS!" Tommy screamed.

"That's a big problem" Fabri joked.

Then Jack entered.

"Hi guys! How are you doing?"

"Not well" Helga said.

"Tommy said that we have to find a new vocalist" Fabri said.

"What? Why?"

"Because of the rules of the cafeteria", Tommy noticed that Jack didn't knew anything. "Long story, i'll tell you later..."

The next day i was leaving the infirmary, Jack walked me to my room, i introduced him to Molly, and why not, my mom. My mom didn't care if i had friends or not. But Molly did, they seemed to get along good, even if Jack was a steerage boy.

There was only 1 day before the ship arrived to NY, so when we arrived at my cabin, Jack helped me to pack, only the necessary. But i was planning something more (the secret). I was planning to ESCAPE. I didn't like my life, my mom, (my dad was dead), my boyfriend, my things... anything. So i told Jack that i wanted to get off with him. But when i asked him if he could give me a white box, he gave it to me, but under that box was a video of me singing at the school festival. He took it and saw it without me noticing it. How do i know that? Well, when the ship was about to arrive to NY he told me:

"Please Rose, we need you."

"I'd love to but..."

"But, there's a but?, what but?"

"ha ha" Fabrizio laughed.

"What's so funny?" i asked.

"He asked you if there's a butt..." He said

Whitout paying attention to his joke, we kept talking.

"Why not Rose?"

"Because we're not in the same school"

"You're planning to escape.. right?"

"Right, so?"

"So, you're not escaping if you're going to the school that your mother likes, and where she knows where to find you."

"You're right but... i don't have money to pay in another school"

"What are you talking about? You have almost all the money in the world!"

"It's not mine, it's Cal's, I have a credit card but..."

"Well it isn't a problem..." Fabri said.

"Why?" Jack and I asked.

"Because we're in a public High School. Where the government pays."

Jack looked at him, then looked at me and said:

"I knew it, i was just...um...playing"

When we leave the ship, Jack invited me to a party. To celebrate that i was in the group. I was accustomed to a quiet dinner before the talk of always, a big, big table, lots of people looking at each other, lasagna, caviar, shrimp cocktail served in fine glasses... But what Jack showed me was nothing like that...

_**Did you like it. Please review! New Chapter coming soon...**_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Reality

He blindfolded me, and took me to a ground. When we arrived, he took me off the blindfold, and i could see... paradise! The party of my dreams was right in front of me. There was a table full of chips, salsa, snacks, sodas, a chocolate fountain, strawberries.. and more! There was a stereo too, it had like 6 speakers and 3 microphones. A dancefloor, a small scenery, lots of lights and reflectors, in different colors! Ballons, lots of people were talking, dancing, singing, even kissing!.

"So, you wanted to go to a real party?"

"Jack, this is absolutely awesome!, how could i have lost this parties all my life?"

"Well, now instead of wasting time, let's dance!"

He grabbed my arm and took me to the dance floor. We started to dance 'til midnight, then i realized that i hadn't eat anything in all day. God it was so much fun! I was having the time of my life.

"Jack!, Jack!..."

"I can't hear you, the music is really loud, c'mon here." (he took me to a dark corner) "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

"I just wanted to know where are we gonna sleep?"

"Where do you want to sleep?"

"I don't know... in your house?... oh, god that sounded.. no, um, i mean that..."

"I... I don't have a house"

"No, really where do you live?"

"I told you, i don't have a house."

"And, where were you planning to spend the night?"

"Fabrizzio, Tommy and I were livin', under the bridge."

"Good, do you have beds or something?"

"No, there's a river."

"Sounds good to me."

Really I didn't know what i was saying. It was dark, no valet parking, no house, no beds, no servants! I learned something from that. I always thought that being steerage was having fun whenever you want, wherever you want, with whoever you want, but clearly, being poor turns life a challenge every day. Now i understood what Jack said me once on the ship:

_"...It's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count..."_

There was grass in the riverbank, Jack said that i could sleep where the grass is deeper and more comfortable, i couldn't sleep, i was thinking, what would i do tomorrow morning?, where do i put my clothes and all my luggage?, my bags, my purse, my cellphone, my... keys! I totally forgot that i had a car in NY! (Sweet Sixteen present) But i couldn't drive it. I hadn't money for the gasoline, and it was far, far away. It was in my house, wait! IN MY HOUSE. I did have a house, well, summer house, It was my dad's but in his will, he said that i could keep it. When we went to Europe to live, my mom totally forgot about the house, but i didn't...

Next Morning.

"Jack, Jack wake up, i... i have to tell you something."

With his eyes half-closed he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I forgot that i have a house."

"Rose, i think it's good that you want to accept the reality, but you never have to forget where do you come, your family and those things..."

"No, i have other house, a summer house actually, my mom forgot that exists, but i didn't, we can live there."

"And why didn't you told me last night?" He said playfully. "Wait, this offer is just for me?"

"No, it's for all of us, Tommy, Helga, Fabri..."

"You missed someone..."

"...You"

"But, there's five of us, we fit in the house?"

"Trust me, there will be no problem..."

_**It will continue...**_


	5. Chapter 5: It Feels Like Love

_**Here's Chapter 5. Especially thanks to " I'mjacksbestgirl" and "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl" I am so, so, so SO SORRY 'cause this one is short. I promise the next would be longer!**_

When we arrived, they were seeing the house like it was the big thing. It was only a mansion with more than 7 rooms, a kitchen of the size of a restaurant, elevator... but it was in the middle of nowhere, so, it wasn't the big thing.

"Rose" Jack said. "Please tell me that i'm dreaming."

"No, sorry Jack" i said. "I'm sorry, i should offer you more, for all you've done for me but..."

"Are you kidding me?, this is the best thing that happened in my life, well, actually, it's the second."

"Really? What was the first?"

"When i first met you..." he said. I smile and blushed. Apparently, everyone noticed it.

"Wow, look at you" Fabri said.

"You're red as a tomato" said Helga.

I tried to defend me."It's probably the sun, we must enter in the house."

I gave them a quick tour. "Here. (pointing at the front) is the elevator, there the stairs, behind that is the pool and the gym. There (pointing at my right) is the kitchen..."

"That's not a kitchen, that is a restaurant" said Tommy.

"...Um, that (pointing at my left) is the living room. (We went upstairs, i started to show them from right to left.) That could be Helga's room, that's the library (in the library were 2 computers, and obviously, lots of books.) That's my room (The walls were pink, my bed was matrimonial, and there were like 12 pillows on it, i had my closet, a mirror, a bathroom (actually each bedroom had a bathroom) that's Jack's room (He smiled when i told him, indirectly, that his room was next to mine, actually they were connected) This is the playroom (I had and Xbox 360, a wii, lots of movements sensors, 3 headphones, 2 flatscreens and couches.) That's Fabrizzio's and Tommy's room. Don't worry, there's 2 rooms in one. (That rooms were connected too. We entered in "Jack's room" there would be a vivarium, but it had only the walls.) "Here we can practice" (We left and went to the 3rd floor.) In this floor there's actually nothing, there would be Cal's room, please do not enter there..."

As soon as we were installed, Jack started to draw something, i didn't knew what it was, but he blushed when he was drawing it, the only thing that i was thinking was: Do i like him? Does he like me?. I couldn't sleep that night, thinking of that. The next morning i left my room at 7:25, Jack was still asleep, I entered to his room, (through the wardrobe) I silently took his portafolio and see the draw, it was a draw of us, in the ship's bow, i was extending both arms, and he was holding me from the waist. We were smiling, it was obviously that we were enjoying each other. In the table breakfast, we were eating cereal (It was the only food that i had, well i had popcorn and canned food but...)

"Jack" Tommy said. "Where do you get ideas for your draws?"

"From my dreams" Jack said. I was thinking: so, he dreamed with me, or he dreams that in the future, we fall in love?.

"Your dreams, when you sleep, or your dreams, your hopes?" I asked.

"My dreams, when i sleep"

Oh gosh, he dreamed with me.

Jack's POV:

Everyday i was falling more, and more, and more in love with Rose, I wanted to tell her that i loved her, but, she was rich, she obviously didn't want a guy like me. I was poor, simple, had holes in most of my clothes, bad in most of subjets. I was an Artist, who in the world would want to marry a person who draws for live, i'd do that all my life, i can't pay for college... I was looking for her around the house, she was playing Xbox' "Just Dance 3", she was dancing Giddy on up by Laura Bell Bundy, she was even more beautiful than Laura, she wasn't very good, but for me, she was Perfect. (I'm talking 'bout Rose) She was the girl that every man wanted. The next morning i tried to figure a few things about her. Wish me luck!

"Hi, Rose..."

"Hello Jack, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, nothing i was just, um, reading a magazine, i found a test, and i was wondering if you wanted to answer it...?"

"Sure, what does it say?"

"Um... what do you want, in a guy?"

"I want him to be funny, handsome, had a unique personality..."

"Okay, in your first date, where do you want to go?"

"uh... i want to go to the movies, or a restaurant, i don't know, but i want a dinner."

"Cool, the last one is... How do you impress a guy?"

"I'm not sure i'd want to tell you that"

"Why not?"

"...um...what? oh yes, i'm going, i'm going!, sorry Jack i have to go."

It was obvious that anyone was calling her... would it be a sign that she likes me?

_**Would Jack finally try to make a movement on Rose?, Find out in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bottled Emotions

_**Hey! it's still Jack's POV! Thanks for reviewing:" Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl" and "PreciiousPrincess" I know this one is a little short but it's full of Drama!**_

It was one week, until All Fools Day, and we were all preparing a joke. Fabri to Rose, Rose to Helga, Helga to me, I to Tommy, and Tommy to Fabrizio. In the morning, Rose, Me and Fabri heard the doorbell, and we went downstairs to see who it was. Rose opened the door, there were her Mother and Cal.

"Haha, good joke Fabrizzio, hire two people who looks and talks like my mother and Cal." she said.

"This is not a joke Rosa" Fabri said.

"Yeah right"

"No, i mean it Rosa, my joke is in the garden"

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Ruth said.

"This is my house, remember?".

"Not anymore, get outta of here, now it's Cal's"

"What?"

"Like she said. Now it's ours sweetpea" He said. "And why did you escape?"

"I don't want to marry you. I hate you."

"You'll marry me, like it or not" he was about to slap her, when I pushed Cal.

"Hey you're gonna let Cal hit your daughter in front of you?" I asked Ruth

"She deserves it." Meanwhile, Cal was taking her to the garden, Fabri had set a trap so that when you will step, a Frisbee will fly to you, so you can fall to the pool.

Cal started to hit her when i slap him to the floor, and when Rose was about to step into the trap, i pushed her and i fell into the pool, the water was soooo cold. Cal left and so her mother. They said they would come back and make us leave the house, Tommy was investigating legal terms to our favor, and Rose had his father's will. I couldn't help much, 'cause of the cold water, i got sick.

"Awww." i was complaining.

"Who would say, the doctor got sick." Rose said.

"I'm not a doctor, i help the doctor."

"So, you're a nurse."

"No, forget it."

"Jack you saved me, not only from Cal, you saved me from getting sick too."

"It's no big thing."

"Of course it is, if you weren't there, now, i'd be in bed."

"Rose, perhaps this is not a good moment but, i want to take advantage that we're alone."

"Sure."

"I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"Tell me, we're best friends, you can tell me anything..."

BEST FRIENDS, that words change all. She wanted to be my friend, maybe just a friend, maybe more. How to figure it out?

"Rose, i know i'm poor, i have nothing to offer, but i, i... I Love You."

She stayed quiet for a minute. Then she left the room really fast, almost running. I knew i ruined everithing, our friendship and our relationship, everything that ends in -ship. Coincidence, we met on a ship, and i ruined our friendSHIP. And maybe i could take advantage on that...

Rose's POV:

He told me that he loved me, the man of my dreams told me that. And in the most important moment of my life what did i did? I ran out of the room like a little girl! I wanted to impress Jack, not scare him. I couldn't go back. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, i decided to run away, all the afternoon, and go back at night, i didn't want to see Jack, i was so embarrassing...

Jack's POV:

When i was about to get up to go and find Rose, but right then, Helga entered:

"Here, take two of this and you'll feel better..."

"Helga!"

"Uh?"

"Where's Rose"

"Oh, she escaped."

"What?"

"She locked herself in the room, and when i entered, the balcon's window was all open"

I got up really fast, and went to her room. Helga was right, she escaped. I got out, searching for her, she left her car, so she couldn't have gone so far, like four or five minutes later, i recieved a text, it said:

_I am so sorry for all this Jack, i don't want to be your best friend anymore..._

That message completely destoyed me. I was walking by a park with a fountain, i sat on the floor, wishing that all of this had been a dream, then i looked at my phone again and throw it to the fountain. In the wet cellphone, it could read:

Sender: Rose - (I am so sorry for all this Jack, i don't want to be your best friend anymore...) [answer]

Sender: Rose - (I want to be your girlfriend...) [answer]


	7. Chapter 7: A New Relationship

**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review!, Anyway, I want everyone to review my story and tell me what do you want to Jack and Rose eat or drink in their first date? **

I keep walking until the sunset, then i realized that i needed to go home, i turned around and i kept walking. I passed by the same park, it was alone, i walk closer to the fountain, i saw my cellphone, still lit, i could read the words _I want to be your girlfriend. _I picked up my phone, tried to dry it, and ran home. When i arrive i saw Rose climbing up in a rope, trying to reach her balcon, i came closer to her, i'd like to wait until she reached the balcon, and flirt with her just like Romeo and Juliet, but nothing of that happened. She was about to reach, when she slipped.

"Aaah, help me!" she screamed.

"Let go, i'll catch you.!"

She let go without knowing who was going to catch her.

"Jack, it's you... um, i have to..."

I interrupted her. "I would love to be your boyfriend Rose".

"Really?"

"Yes, didn't i said that i loved you?"

"I love you too!"

We were kissing passionately, and it started to rain. It was dark and we could see the stars, and the moon, it was the same moon when we first met. I had a completely perfect plan, one night, i'll take her to dinner near the lake...

Rose's POV:

That was the best night ever. I've always imagined my true love kiss, under the stars and in the rain. The next morning Jack and I went down to breakfast together. Fabri, Tommy and Helga didn't know anything and Jack was getting better.

"Wow, you two had a lot of fun last night" Tommy said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's ten to eleven, and you just woke up"

Jack and I looked at each other with a smile.

"Okay, what's goin' on here?" Helga asked.

"Jack, honey you tell them." I said.

"Rose and I...we're dating."

"Oh my god! Jack you finally have a girlfriend. It was time..." Fabrizio said. I giggled.

"C'mon Rose, let's eat something."

"While you don't kiss in front of us,it's fine." They said. Jack and I looked at each other, and then we shared a kiss.

"Ugh, that's discusting!"

We laughed. In the afternoon, Jack and I were watching TV...

"Rose, it's freezing here, do you want me to turn off the cooling?"

"Jack, it isn't on"

"I knew it, i was just..."

"You'd better be going to sleep. School starts next week, and i don't want you to be sick."

"Would you come with me?"

"Sure"

We walked to his room, one of his arms around my neck, we arrived, he laid on his bed and i sat on a chair.

"How do you feel?" i asked.

"Not well, i think i need to go to the doctor..."

"With the water of the pool, and the rain of last night..."

"I think i'm not taking care of myself..."

"I guess not. Let me take your temperature."

I put the termometer in his mouth, waited a few minutes and took it.

"102 degrees!"

"Am I so bad?"

"I'll give you a shot."

"What? No! "

"Shot is the name of the medicine, i'm not gonna give you a real shot..."

"Uh, i knew it."

"You always know things sweetheart!"

I went to a first aid kit, and took a syrup.

"Open your mouth..."

"No, i feel like a kid."

"But you're _my_ kid." i said romantically.

The next week we went back to school, there was a lot of lockers in the walls, in the left side, were the guys, and in the right, the girls. Jack had the 42, and I had the 105, aparently, the boys from the school's football team had the same number in their lockers and their shirts, Jack and Fabrizzio were in the Football team, Tommy was in chemistry club, Helga and I, were cheerleaders.

"Hey darling, your hair looks cute." Jack said me.

"Hi sweetie, you really think so?" (i had the hair in a ponytail and settled in my left shoulder)

"I think you look good with any hairstyle."

"Really and, how about this?" (put a curl of hair as a mustache)

"I think you look like Tommy..." We laughed.

"With who's your first class?"

"With Mr. Arthur"

"Good Luck! Your second one?"

"Mrs. Silvia"

"Great, me too. Your third?"

"With... let me check... Mr. Fabian". The bell rang.

"Well, i'll see you at Mrs. Silvia's"

"Goodbye handsome" We kissed. Time passed. In class of Mrs. Silvia...

"Okay people, i want you to write this sentences..." She wrote on the board:

_1. Carlos lleva a su perro a pasear - Carlos takes his dog for a walk._

_2. Rosa está enamorada de Romualdo - Rosa is in love with Romualdo._

I was writing the sentences on my notebook when i heard Jack's voice:

"Sorry Miss. but you've got a mistake in the second sentence..."

"No Jack, it's correct."

"Sorry, but is not."

"And, acording to you, what would it be the mistake Mr. Dawson?" He looked at me and then said.

"You wrote Romualdo instead of Jack."

All the class sighed, like _awwww_!.


	8. Chapter 8: The Game

_**Hey please review and tell me what do you want them (Rose and Jack) to eat in their date!**_

It was two days until the championship. Jack decided to invite me to dinner after the championship, to celebrate that we win, he was so sure of himself, he trained day and night, Fabrizio was more relaxed, he was flirting with Helga anytime he had. She and I were practicing hard too. I couldn't do a split (open my legs) and Helga was working in the coreography. One day before the game, we saw Jack and Fabrizio talking in their lockers, and taking advantage that we had our uniforms and pompoms, we sang to them:

_" Sharks, Sharks_

_They're Fabrizio and Jack_

_Like fishes in the ocean_

_They'll play tomorrow night! "_

We didn't expect that they responded.

_" I think they are exciting_

_'cause they're cheerleaders now_

_and if they keep dancing,_

_They will make us cry! "_

"Hey don't do that!" i said to Jack

"Sorry darling, but you're not the only one that knows how to rime." He said to me.

"Hey Helga, are you Google?" Fabri asked.

"What? No, why?" She said,

" 'Cause in you i find everything that i'm looking for" Fabri said.

"C'mon Rose, let's go practicing some more" she said.

"Okay, goodbye Jack."

I gave him a "quick" kiss that ended in 20 seconds.

"Bye girls!" They said at us.

In the afternoon, we four were in the field, the guys in their football, and the girls practicing some movements. We could see the guys staring at us, it was impossible to resist to a high school cheerleader, with mini-skirt and a top. Jack was really concentrated in his game, he wanted to win, in the recess, i went to talk to Jack.

"Hey honey" He said to me. All the guys were laughing and screaming.

"_Jack's got a girlfriend_!" We didn't pay attention.

"Jack, could you help me, to make some moves."

"Sure, but, not here."

"Why?"

He gestured with his eyes, pointing his teammates shouting: Jack's got a girlfriend. We went to a part of the field that was behind of the stands.

"Okay, i need your hands to lift my feet up when I rotate, catch me."

"Wow, that sounds easy." He said with sarcasm.

He lifted my feet, with both of his hands, and throw me in the air, i made a twist in the air and he catch me, when he catch me, we started to kiss, we kissed deeper...and deeper. In the game, Helga and I were on the dressing room, i was fixing my hair, all of us had to hold our hair in a ponytail. Tommy was in the stands, ready to see the game, and Jack and Fabrizio were putting their armour, Jack was a quarterback and Fabri a Tight end. The game started, Jack was seeing me anytime he could. We were singing:

_"Let's do it _

_let's make it_

_promise you won't regret it_

_if we stick together_

_we can win whatever_

_Gooooo... sharks!_

_Gooooo... sharks!_

_With motion on the ocean_

_We will make it right!"_

It was in the last minute, Jack was running with the ball, and he threw it to Fabrizzio, A lot of players went against Jack, but Fabrizzio scored. After the game, Fabrizio accompanied Jack to the hospital, aparently, he dislocated his shoulder.

I was ready for the dinner... Fabrizio and Jack arrived to the house, they had found a letter that said that we had three days to leave the house because after Tuesday, it would be Hockley's property... :(

_**Special Thanks to: "BabyDoll" and "PreciiousPrincess"**_


	9. Chapter 9: What if

"Rose, Rose where are you?" Jack shouted.

"I'm here" I said.

"Here where?"

"Here in the kitch... oh my god, what happened to your arm?"

"Doesn't matter... you have to see this" He showed me a letter.

_Miss DeWitt Bukater._

_It's my duty to inform you that you and your friends have three days to leave the house, if it's okay with you, we can get you a lawyer. . ._

"Tommy!" I shouted. Tommy ran down, really fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother went to law school, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jack, we can't let them do that" i said.

"Do what?" Tommy asked.

"They want us to leave the house in 3 days."

"What?"

"Do you have your dad's will?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, we can fight with that."

"I'll go to call my brother." Tommy said, and left.

"Rose, I'm sorry, with the letter and that news, i ruined our date..."

"No, it's okay, you didn't do anything...my mother did...anyway, Helga cooked for us."

"Cool, what is it?"

"It's Japanese food...Sushi."

"Uh uh."

"What?"

"I think that i'm not gonna eat that."

"Why not?"

"Because i'm right, and my arm..."

"Don't worry, i have a great idea..." :D

We decided that we weren't gonna eat in the kitchen, we went up to the third floor, to "Cal's room", (it had one matrimonial bed, a balcony and a Stereo) We opened the door, i turned on the stereo with a romantic song, he laid on the bed, i entered to the room with the food. We settled in the bed, his good arm around my neck, i was feeding him in the mouth, at the same time we flirting with each other.

"I can't" i said.

"Yes you can" he said.

"I don't know how to"

"Try, i'll tell you how."

"Okay..." the sushi flew out of the window.

"I told you, i don't know how!" i said.

He sat on the corner of the bed with me, put his arm around mine and held my fingers and grabbed some sushi with the chopsticks, then put it into my mouth.

"You see. It's not that bad." He said.

I shivered.

"Hey, do you have cold?"

"A little, let's sleep for a while." He arranged the sheets to cover us both, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Jack, if they put you plaster ... I can sign it?"

"Sure, why not?"

The next morning, i went to visit my mother, and the fu... i mean Cal.

"Mother, I'm ready to fight."

"Don't use that kind of language Rose, see what affect you be with steerage people."

"Okay, ready to talk?"

"Yes, here are the papers that say that I sold it to Cal"

"And here are the papers that say that the house is mine."

"Please sit Rose." We sit, i had Tommy's brother, Damian. And my mother had a Hockley lawyer.

"I am the Mother of Rose and she's under-age, so i'm in all my reason to control her actions."

"Such as force me to marry Cal." i said

"Such as properties"

"Ladies, there's other people between this, you can't let them in the street."

"Of course we can, they were poor before."

"Do they have other family?"

"No"

"Then we have to find them an orphanage"

They talked and talked for hours, after i had a great idea.

"We're about to finish high school, and in college, we can get an internship. And because the house is mine, the money is mine, and with that money we'll pay college"

"Rose, i need the money." Ruth said.

"You don't, you're rich."

"Why do you talk like you weren't my daughter?"

"Because you've never treated me like that, so what do you say, you can wait one year?"

She stayed in silence for several minutes.

"I guess so." she said.

The year passed so fast, it was one month until graduation, Jack and I were dating, Helga and Fabri too. And Tommy met a girl named Anne, they liked each other. We were all in the pool one afternoon.

"I'm gonna miss this house." Jack said.

"After college, where do we gonna live?" Helga asked.

"I guess our lives won't cross again." Fabri said.

"We'll play in the prom remember?" Helga said.

"Oh, yes..."

"Jack, almost forgot, this letter came, it's for you." I said

Jack read it, and told us.

"¡I feel like i'm the king of the world!"

"What happened?" we all asked.

"They saw me on the game last year, and they are offering a full scholarship in Pepperdine University."

"Where is it?" I asked him

"Malibu." He said, removing the smile from his face.

_**Thanks to "PreciiousPrincess" For the idea of Sushi.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Trap

_**Hi thanks to "I'mjacksbestgirl" "samantha" and "PreciiousPrincess" for the reviews!**_

Jack left the pool and went to his room, he locked the door. I followed him inside, and tried to open the door.

"Jack, open please" I said.

"Rose, please i want to be alone, i need to think..."

"Okay, i´ll be downstairs, if you need me..."

I went again to the pool, everyone was really sad.

"And what will happen with the band?" Helga asked.

"I don't know"

"I've known Jack all my life, he's not gonna do it." Fabri said.

"But is a full scholarship, he was worried because he couldn't go to college, remember?" Tommy said. Jack was watching us from his balcon, he knew that he doesn't knew the answer. Meanwhile, somewhere...

"Trust me Ruth, we did the right thing." Cal said.

"What if he decides to not go?, he loves Rose so much."

"He'll go, i'm sure of that" Cal took a sheet of paper and wrote.

_Mr. Dawson_

_We will understand if you decide to not come, but we don't only need your sports abilities, we saw your artist talent too, if you come you will take some classes at the Seaver College, one of our campus, near the beach, _

_specialist in Letters, Arts, and Sciences. We have a Musical Campus too. I have understood that you play the guitar and the bass. We hope you asist to our special tour in 3 weeks. We'll pay the trip and the hotel, you don't _

_have to worry about anything._

_We will wait to your answer. Pepperdine College._

The same letter arrived to the house. Jack read it. He went to Fabrizio's room after that.

"Fabri? Are you here?"

"Yes Jack come in."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, 'bout what?"

"They offered me a Special Tour in three weeks."

"But you'll come back for the graduation right?"

"...i guess so"

"Jack, it isn't my decision, it's yours, if you want to go, we won't force you, just remember, it's _your_ future."

"They are offering me Art and Music too."

"What? Let me see that" He read it. "This is so good to be true, well, you can take the tour, if you like it then stay, if you don't, you can come to Berkeley with us."

I was listening to the conversation when Helga came behind me.

"Whatcha' doing?" She whispered.

"You scared me."

"You deserved it, why are you listening to them?"

"I want to know what will Jack do"

"Me too, now move."

"Whatcha' doing?" Tommy whispered.

"We want to know what will Jack do." Helga answered

"Me too, make some space."

The conversation continued.

"I don't want to leave Rose."

"You can chat online."

("Oh that...fool want him to go." Helga whispered.)

"It's not the same" Jack answered. Fabri read all the letter, including the envelope...

"Wait, who's Hockley?"

"What?" I shouted, the door opened and we all fell. "Let me see that." I saw the signing of the letter.

"My mother sent this."

"Why would she do that?" Tommy asked.

"She wants Jack to go away, so i can marry Cal. Jack, why don't we respond to the sender?"

We wrote a letter and send it to my mother. The letter said:

_Hi Miss. DeWitt Bukater_

_I read your letters, and i'm sorry but i'm not going to Pepperdine, I'm going to Berkeley. Thanks for your consideration._

_Jack Dawson._

_PS: Hi mom i'm Rose, thanks 4 trying to "help" Jack getting away from me, by the way i'm not gonna marry Cal. _

We were so excited, and the hapiness was longer because a special visit came and knock the door.

_**Who will be the special guest? Find out in the next chapter...**_


	11. Chapter 11: A New Life

_**Special Thanks to "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl" "Chelsea-LikeTheFootballTeam" "PreciiousPrincess" and "Samantha"**_

I came to open the door, and see who it was. The person who was standing next to me said me.

"So, i heard that you guys are in a band."

"Molly! " I shouted and hugged her. "How do you know?"

"Where you live or the band thing?"

"Both"

"Because your mother told me _'I can't believe that Rose use her talent with some gutter rats'_ and she gave me your direction, because she want me to convince you that you can't do it"

"You're not gonna do it, right?"

"Of course not, come here!" She gave me a huge hug. "And you must be Helga" she said her.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Molly"-to Helga. "And i know somewhere i've seen this handsome boy..."

"Hi Molly." Jack said.

"And you're not gonna introduce this boys?"-To Fabri and Tommy.

Jack answered. "Molly, these are Fabrizio De Rossi and Tommy Ryan, guys, this is Molly Brown.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Brown"-Fabri said.

"Please don't call me like that, i'm Molly, well, changing the subject, i have an offer for you."

We went to the living room, and she told us.

"My husband is interest in music recording studios, and boy bands and those things and i came to ask you... do you want to be famous?"

We all answered YES!

"Wow, guys, for some reason you have me here, Molly shall we discuss this in the kitchen?" Tommy said.

"Of course young agent."

They went to the kitchen and of course we couldn't resist to listen! This was the formation:

_Me (Rose)_

_Helga_

_Jack - Fabrizio_

"What are they saying?" Fabri asked.

"They're deciding what style to wear! ?" i whispered

"We can't let this happen" Helga said.

"Relax i've known Tommy since i was a kid and he couldn't let this...He said yes? !" Fabri souted. The pyramid was really inestable, and i fell.

"Rose!" Jack moved and all of them fell too. "All you okay? where does it hurt?, tell me something!" He was really close to me, almost giving me RCP.

"Get off me!" I screamed, "Honey, it's alright, i've fallen of the pyramid, hundreds of times!"

"Are you sure?" he asked. I knew him, i knew that this conversation won't end never if i keep telling him that i'm Ok. So i told him something that sure will keep him away.

"My butt hurts."

"Okay, you're fine." I smiled.

Tommy and Molly got back from the kitchen.

"So?" we all asked.

"Guys, you decide the band's name." Tommy said.

"Something big" -Fabri

"Something unsinkable" -Helga

"Something romantic" -Jack said, while he looked at me.

"Titanic." I finally said. We all loved the name.

"Okay, do you have your first song?" Molly asked.

"hm.. it have to be original?"

"If you want" (Let's pretend that the song of "We got the Beat" doesn't exist.)

The month passed, Fabri and Helga co-wrote a song named We Got the Beat, the one we were gonna perform at the graduation. (by the way, i imagine the Debby Ryan's version, not the glee's)

The graduation night we toasted for our new life. Jack said something that almost made me cry.

"We met several years ago, in that ages we were playing and singing in our rooms. But now, we found love (he saw me, when he said it) a new friendship (he saw Anne) some of us, since kindergarden, (he saw Fabri and Tommy) and some we met in a bar trying to escape. (he saw Helga, we all laughed) But when a journey ends, another begins, and i toast for this one, to be the best of our lives."

That night Jack and I were in Cal's bed, (The matrimonial one) we were flirting with each other.

"Jack i love you."

"I love you too."

"I want to lose my virginity with you."

"Me too." (he thought that i was reffering to the future)

"Now" He smiled at me

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."


	12. Chapter 12: Hello Again

_**Special Thanks to: "PreciiousPrincess" and "LittleKristy"**_

We woke up at 7 in the morning, today at 9:00 we would start to record.

"Jack, Jack, honey wake up." i whispered.

"Rose i had the most amazing night of my life."

"Me too..." I noticed that he was seeing my breasts, and i covered them with the sheet. "Jack, (my hand searching for it) where's the condom?"

"What?"

"The pice of rubber that you put..."

"I know what a condom is."

"So?"

"I... i..."

"You used it right?"

"I..." (he hid under the sheets)

"Jack... sorry what's your middle name?"

"Wilhelm"

"Thanks. Jack Wilhelm Dawson, you didn't use it did you?"

"Will you forgive me?"

"What if i got pregnant?"

"Wait a moment... you were the one who asked me to have sex!, i wasn't prepared."

"You could say no."

"Rose you were unbuttoning my pants, how could i say no? !"

I stayed in silence, he was right.

"I'm sorry Jack, i didn't meant to..."

"No, I'm sorry, you just wanted to have fun, you're right, it was my fault."

"No, the fault is mine."

"No, it's mine."

"No, It's mine."

"mine"

"mine"

We stayed like that for 4 minutes until Fabrizio entered.

"Jack sorry, i think i detuned your guitar... OH MY GOD GUYS! Jack you said me that you've got it bigger...!"

"Okay Fabri that's enough, get out of here now." He closed the door. "Don't worry 'bout the guitar, i'll fix it. I'm sorry Rose, i wouldn't..."

"Okay, but he's right."

"What?"

"You've got it a little smaller than i thought." He jumped to the bed and covered all himself with the blankets.

"Jack, you hafta get up."

He cried like a little child "I don't want to."

"Jack, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to..."

He got out.

"Rose, i'm joking"

"Anyway you have to get up now." He covered again

"Five minutes more."

"Now."

"I don't want to"

"C'mon Sweetie."

"Nah" (almost crying)

"If you don't get up, you'll be grounded."

"And you're gonna hit me."

I laughed.

"I can imagine you spanking me" he said.

"Like this." (i softly pinched his buttock)

"Or this" He did the same to me.

"Or this" I kissed him passionately.

We saw the clock. 8:12 The limo will come for us at 8:30

"Now we're grounded" He said to me.

When we got down there were two limousines, one for Tommy, Helga and Molly and the other one for Fabri, Jack and Me. The driver told Fabri that he must join the other limousine, and he obeyed. Meanwhile Jack and I entered the other, he started to drive and when we noticed that he was in the wrong way.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dawson" Caledon said.

"Cal?" I said.

"So, you're the little rat that stole Rose uh?"

"Glad to see you too." Jack said.

"Listen what you say Dawson, because that little mouth will get you troubles"

"Jack, don't listen to a word he says."

"You shut up daughter of b-ch!"

"Don't call her like that again Hockley!" Jack shouted while he opened the door and pushed me out of the car. When we were out of the car:

"Why did you do that?"

"It is obvious that he wants to kidnap us"

Two strong men came behind us and put us in a van. I was shouting: "Jack, Jack where are you?" it was dark inside. I was hearing Jack too: "Rose, don't breathe, don't breathe..." He fell asleep. "Jack, Jack are you there? Jack!" I felt a hand in my mouth, i told myself don't breathe Rose, Jack knew what he told you. I bit the hand. "Aww, you'll pay for that" I heard a voice said. Then i felt someone grabbing my leg and sting something in it. Then i fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the Old Days

We woke up in a type of basement, Jack was tied from hands and feet, with a gag in the mouth and a blindfold in his eyes, sitting on a corner. I was tied from my hands and my arms sitting in a chair, with a gag too, only that my gag wasn't tied well, and i could easily let go of it. I whispered:

"Jack, can you hear me?" He shaked his head a little and then nodded.

"Okay, how long have you been awake?" He tried to speak, but he couldn't. Then Cal entered to the room.

"Listen Rose, I have an offer."

"Oh no"

"If you marry me, i'll let Jack go, but if you don't, i'll kill you both." Jack tried to talk, Cal noticed it and removed the gag off him.

"Cal, kill me, but let her go." He said.

"What? No!, don't do that!" I said.

"Rose, listen to me, you have to be strong, for me okay?"

"No, i'll never let you go, NEVER. You jump, i jump right?" That was a phrase that he told me on the ship. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Right."

"So you want me to kill you both?" Cal asked.

"No." i said. "Let Jack go and i'll marry you."

"What? No! Rose what are you doing?"

"Jack, if i hadn't met you, it would be the same, me, pretending that i love him, when i hate him"

"Rose, don't do that, i want you to be happy..."

"I'll be happy if you're free.." Right there, the police surrounded the building. "Open the door!" they shouted. "Police, Open the door!"

Cal and Lovejoy (Cal's valet) grabbed us and put a gun in our heads.

"Down the arms or we shoot them!" He shouted. I was holding Jack's arm all the time. Sometimes I heard him say:

"Don't shoot her, kill me." And everytime he said that, i answered:

"No, don't say that!"

Cal was absolutely upset. When they realized that Cal will shoot, a police shoot him in the chest. And Cal shoot me on the arm. I fell on the floor, i couldn´t resist the pain. I don't know how, but Jack freed himself and ran to hugged me.

"Rose, please hold on" (to the police) "Please can someone call an ambulance?" He shouted anytime he could. I was bleding so much, oh god it was so much the pain. 'til an ambulance arrived, in the hospital i knew we would be alright, and Cal now was dying, we were free.

I woke up in the hospital, and i said to Jack:

"How many times i would end like this?"

"What?"

"For Cal's fault, i always end in the hospital... Oh gosh, i'm in the hospital! Get me outta here!"

"Relax, Rose, you're stable, it's okay, you won't die."

"No! I'm afraid of hospitals. I've never wanted to see the doctor or the dentist, i know that i'm not a little child, but it's true, i can't be here. I can't"

"But i'm with you little flower, (i love when Jack call me "Little Flower"), Rosie, you're not alone, i'm with you, and i'll never gonna go." Fabrizio called from outside.

"I bought food!"

"Gotta go, I love you Rosie" He kissed me on the cheek and left to the hallway. I imagined that he wouldn't came back, but he came in a few seconds.

"Okay, what do we have here?... french fries, a hamburguer, a bottle of water, a salad... what do you want honey?"

"You won't eat any of those things" Helga said at the same time she entered to my room. "Those are for you Jack, these are for Rose." a nurse came with a food tray. It had fruit, something (i didn't know what it was, but i ate it anyways) and jello.

The nurse started to check my pressure and then went to my injury, they already removed the bale. I had a bandage. She started to remove the bandage, and put me some alcohol. I was trying to move my arm but Helga and Jack grabbed it.

The next day I was in the house, was scary because of Lovejoy, but Molly told me that he was in jail, what if he escape?

"My arm hurts" I said to Tommy.

"It's okay Rose, Jack will come back in any minute" he tried to calm me.

Molly entered the room.

"Rose, i think someone wants to talk to you..."

And there she was, my mother.

"Rose, i heard about what happened..."

"...and you came to say me that if i had married Cal, none of this would happened."

"No, i came to apologize."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Rose, i didn't know what Cal could do. And i accept your love with that steerage.. i mean, Jack."

"Okay, it's obvious that i'm dreaming."

"This isn't a dream, i really want you to be happy."

"You found out that dad had a diamond mine?"

"Yes, and now we're rich again, and you won't have to marry any rich guy"

"I accept your apologize, but one day, i'd like you to accept my desisions, without thinking 'bout money"

"And for us to have a better relationship, i thought that i could live with you again..."

"The Hockley family dumped you, didn't they?" She looked down "Okay, but in your old room alright?"

"Alright."

Time passed, Jack and I were loving each other even more. Once every month we do it, in my infertility days. But one day, we forgot to...

"Jack i have to tell you something." (Jack was playing his guitar)

"Yes honey?" Jack asked me while he strummed his guitar

"I'm pregnant"


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

_**I'm so so sorry! this one is really short. I **__**have garage sale all day and my mom wants me to help her. I'm really sorry :(**_

Jack was shocked.

"How?"

"Do you really want me to explain it?"

"No, i mean, why? i've always used it."

"It fails sometimes."

"But what are you gonna do? you're studying! and the band?... wait, how do you know that you're pregnant?"

"i made me a test"

"That tests fail sometimes, i'll take you to the doctor c'mon..." he left his guitar on the floor and took his jacket.

"No, wait." I said.

"What?"

"What doctor?" He thought for a while and then said.

"In the hospital they'll tell us.."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, i'm just, i'm scared that's all"

"Why? You're not the one who's pregnant"

"But if you're really pregnant, i'll have to work, i'll have to support you, and we have to figure out what will happen with Titanic."

He drove me to the hospital and went to a gynecologist's office. He confirmed what we already knew, I was really pregnant. We came home, we told the guys about everything.

"And do you want to have the baby?" Tommy asked.

"Of course yes" I said.

"How many time do you have?"

"Ten weeks"

"The graduation is in eight months, you'll have time."

We were all studying music. Jack was studying art and medicine, Tommy political sciences, Helga was naturalist, Fabrizio literature, he was taking Spanish and Italian too. I was interested in graphic desingn_. __**(Btw, that's what i'm going to study in real life.)**_

I wanted my child, but i didn't want to be mother so young. In the evening i didn't go down to dinner, because we only told the guys, not my mother, but she'll guess it when i start to gain weight. I heard someone knocking the door.

"Who's it?"

"It's me, Jack."

"Come in"

"I brought you some food. You have to eat, just think in the baby."

"I know, but i don't wanna see my mother." She was outside my room listening to the conversation. (a chip off the old block)

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to tell her that i'm pregnant"

"She has to know, it's her grandchild." She entered to my room and said:


	15. Chapter 15: Pregnancy

_**Thanks to: "LittleKristy" "PreciiousPrincess" and "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl" 4 reviewing and thanks to all of you for wait fora longer chapter! ; ) **_

"Sorry, why don't you want to tell me" My mom said.

"Mother, I, i was just..."

"acting" Jack said.

"Yeah, it's a school play" I said.

"And what's it's name?"

"The life of Jamie Lynn Spears...?" i said.

"Rose, tell me the truth, i won't punish you."

"Yes, i'm pregnant"

"You're grounded"

"What?"

"Rose, you have to have the child, that will be your punishment."

"Are you saying that have kids is a punishment?"

"No, i said that enter in labor is a punishment." She said and left to her room. I could hear her crying from outside the door. I stayed there almost all day.

"Rose, i'm sorry but, you have to rest, it's 10 pm." Jack said.

"I have no sleep" I said.

"C'mon it's been a long day."

"No. Jack i still can't believe it."

"Me neither, but it's the reality."

"...right, what if i'm asleep?"

"You're not, but wait, what if it's my dream?" Jack said while I pinched myself.

"Awww!, not this isn't a dream."

"Rose don't do that again."

"What?"

"You pinched yourself"

"It's no big thing" i yawned.

"Let's go Rosebud" He carried me up face down on his shoulder to my room. He carefully put me in the bed, then went to his room for a pair of pillows, and put them on the couch near my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Fixing my bed" He said with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep in your bed?"

"Not with my fiance pregnant"

"Your fiance?"

"I hope so." He said. Then took out a small box with a ring. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, would you like to be my wife?"

"No"

"No?"

"I wouldn't like to be you wife. I would love to be your wife!" We gave us a big hug. He lifted me in the air and gave me a twist.

"Jack, don't do that, just think in our baby."

"C'mon the Glee girl does it."

"What?, do you like Glee?"

"No..."

"Secrets in a relationship are bad." i said.

"Okay you win, i watch it"

"I knew it."

"You always know things." He said to me just like i said to him once. The next morning we announce our engagement.

"Okay, this breakfasts are full of announcements." Tommy said. "But anyways congratulations."

"Yes congrats!" They all said. We ate breakfast and we went upstairs to play.

"What do you want to play?" Jack asked me.

"High School Mystery"

"Ugh, that pink videogame in that corner?"

"Yeah"

"I guess i have to play a Girl Game."

"Haha, yes."

We were playing all afternoon, when i was tired, i started to have nausea, and i ran to the bathroom to throw up. Jack followed me.

"Rose, are you okay?" I couldn't answer. "Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." i said.

_"Secrets in a relationship are bad"_ He said.

"You win, i feel bad, i've had nausea since we started to play."

"C'mon, let me check you." I let down on the couch.

"Jack, you're not graduated." I said.

"Let me practice with you"

He took from his backpack a stethoscope, a lantern and some kind of popsicle stick.

"Open" he told me. I opened my mouth and he checked it

"Hold still." He checked my chest, my back and my stomach.

"Turn around" I turned around, and Jack didn't do anything. He was just staring at me.

"Are you gonna check me?"

"Yes"

"So?"

"I'm checking how would you look in a bikini" I quickly stand up.

"So, what is it Dr. Dawson?"

"What did you eat?"

"The same that you ate"

"It must be the pregnancy"

"Do you think?"

"Yes, i read it in a book."

"And why did you insisted on checking me?"

"Because i wanted to practice with someone alive."

"What? !"

"I was reffering to a test dummy"

"Aahh"


	16. Chapter 16: Tornado

_**Thanks to: "LittleKristy" "PreciiousPrincess" and "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl" 4 reviewing!**_

Now i had six months pregnant, Fabrizio and I were singing something when i started to feel bad, he took me to Jack's room.

"It's the pregnancy" Fabri said.

"Yes it is" Jack said. I was feeling really bad, and i was sweating.

"You have temperature, take one of this, and (to Fabri) go and bring some water and a small towel (to me) and you, i''ll take you to your room, so you can rest." He charged me in his arms and took me to my room.

"Wait, stay with me."

"Okay"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll go get my laptop, i have homework."

"Okay." He left and returned. He sat on a chair and started his homework, when Fabri arrived.

"Here it is."

"Thanks buddy" He put a wet towel in my forehead.

"How do you feel"

"Bad"

"I'll go get a syrup, wait here"

I thought that he only went downstairs, but he went to a drugstore. I was pretending to be asleep when Fabrizio approached.

"Oh, Rosa, the first time i saw you, you were like an angel, but i saw that Jack liked you, and i want him to be happy, even if that means to renounce to you..." I was hearing him, but Helga started to scream.

"Go to the basement" "Tornado!"

We went to the basement but Jack was still out.

"Wake up Rosa." Fabri told me. He thought that i was asleep, but i wasn't, and i took no time to get up. We went downstairs, i saw through the window it was a big, big tornado, i was scared, not for me, for Jack. When we arrived to the basement.

"Where's Jack?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, he went to the drugstore."

"How long ago?"

"Like five minutes"

"I'll go get him" Fabri said.

"No, don't go" Helga screamed.

"I have to, he's like my brother, and i'll go get some food too." He said while he ran. Helga and I started to cry.

When the tornado was over, we heard someone knocking at the door. I came to see who it was. I opened the door, still crying.

"JACK!" I said.

"Rose, honey what's wrong?"

"Where's Fabrizio?"

"He was with you wasn't he?"

"No, he went to get you."

"I'm so sorry Rose, but i didn't see him." I cried even more, Helga was in the kitchen, the house was destroyed, all the third floor, gone. Luckly my mother was with Molly. Tommy went with Helga to the kitchen, she and i were crying.

"Shh, honey, it's okay i'm here."

"D..d..don't y..you wan..n...t to cry..y... too?" He started to cry too.

Apparently,Fabrizio, was _dead_.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm not Going Anywhere

_**I am really, really sorry. It was that yesterday, i was from 9am to 9:30pm in the mall, (watching titanic 2 times) My ears are broken: Thanks to **__**the king of the world **__**4 break them.**_

_**And thanks to: "Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl", "PreciiousPrincess" and "LittleKristy" 4 review! Don't worry, Rose thinks that Fabri is dead. She only **__**thinks.**_

Jack and me went to the hospital to make me an ultrasound, by the way, the baby is a boy. Jack wanted me to do a blood test to know if I have any disease, but i have nothing.

"So, what would be the baby's name?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, i was planning to let Rose to pick the name." Jack said and left.

"Fabrizio" i said.

"What's up with him?" Tommy asked.

"I want Fabrizio, for the baby's name."

"That's so sweet." Helga said.

"Rose, there's a call for you." Jack said. I picked the phone, it was my mother.

"Mom, what's up?"

"What?"

"Mother, how are you?"

"Oh, you know that i don't want you to talk like that, but anyway, i have to stay with Molly for a while, do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry mom, but i'm staying with the guys."

"Rose, please understand, the house is destroyed, and you're pregnant, they can't take care of you, besides, what if you have the baby? There's only one woman to help you."

"If i have the baby, i'll go to the hospital."

"What if there's no time?"

"Then Jack and Helga will help me."

"Why Jack?"

"Because he's his father and because he's a doctor."

"Rose, he's not graduated and he is studying pediatrics, and i don't believe that kids have kids."

"Mom, i'm eighteen"

"And that's why you have to come to live with me."

"You know what... i have work to do, i'll call you later." I hung up. I noticed Jack listening to our conversation.

"It's okay if you want to go"

"Really?" I was kidding.

"Well, it's only for a few days right?"

"It's for the whole pregnancy"

"Please stay!" He hug my legs.

"Relax dummy, i'm not going anywhere?"

"How did you call me?" He said playfully

"I'm sorry your majesty."

"Hey, did i told you that i'm the king of the world?"

"Like 1000 times."

"Well here's the 1001 i'm the king of the world."

"You're my king of the world."

"And you're my queen of the universe..."

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too." We went upstairs to our room. (Actually when the house was destroyed, the wall broke, so now we had a spacious room) We rested in my bed.

"Where do you want Fabrizio's room?" He asked me.

"We'll see, but i want his crib in the middle of the room"

"Good idea, now sleep."

"Why? It's almost five in the afternoon"

"Exactly, your vitamin it's at five"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired"

"Well then, turn around." I covered myself with the sheets and pretended to snore. He stroked me for a moment and then left the room, I fell asleep. When i woke up he was laying next to me.

"What are you thinking about" I asked.

"You"

"And?"

"And i want you to graduate soon"

"I want that too"

"It's one week"

"Yes"

"And you have to study, i brought your books"

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

"No problem"

(a little angry) "No, i mean it, you didn't have to do that."


	18. Chapter 18: Graduation

_**From now on, I will upload the chapters at 4 pm, because I have school from 8:00 to 3:30. Except Saturdays and Sundays! (4pm. of Mexico, cause of the time change)**_

_**Special thanks to: PreciiousPrincess & Leo Me Enamoraste 4 reviewing!**_

I was wearing my graduation gown, down, a white and short, low-cut dress. Helga was wearing her gown too, and a beautiful black and long dress, Tommy his gown and a black tuxedo, and Jack was in the crowd wearing a black suit. The graduation started, i graduated of graphic design and animation. Jack and Helga got an idea to make my stomach smaller.

_Flashback_

_"Helga stop it! You're gonna kill the baby!" She was fixing my bra._

_"From what?" They asked._

_"Starving, i have to have milk for him" She finally finished._

_"All right" Jack said. "Now put on this top." I did it. "Now we have to fix this one down." Their idea consisted in adjust the dress just below my breasts, so that the skirt is loose below. _

_End of flashback_

Jack said i looked beautiful, my mother didn't attend, she was in paris trying to engage me again. It seemed that she didn't learn anything about the 'Cal thing'. When the graduation ended, Jack took me to another 'real party' We arrived home like 2:30 in the morning. Jack was drunk, i've never saw him like that. But i, strangely, like it.

"You...stranger...what're you doing...in my... house" He said.

"It's my house too sweetie."

"Are you... my wife?"

"Not yet, i'm your fiance"

"And we'll marry... tomorrow?"

"No, Jack, you need to rest" Tommy was helping me to carry Jack to his room.

"And who are you?" He asked to Tommy. "Are you my sister?" He told him

"C'mon sister, you need to sleep." He said playfully, when we were back in our room, Tommy left and went to sleep. I search some alcohol and a cotton.

"What are you...doing?"

"Smell this."

"No, it...smells...terrible"

"You know what? C'mon, let's go to the bathroom."

"What? Why?... How? Where? When? Did i miss some?"

"Wh word question? No"

"I don't... want to..."

"I'll only want to wet you"

"Why?"

"You're drunk"

"Soo?"

"Someone told me that works" I put him in the bathtub and opened the key to the shower.

"Why do you have... a twin?"

"I don't sweetie, you're seeing doble"

"But i don't want to wear glasses again!"

"You've never used"

"Yes, in High School, but i... drop it to the sea when i first...met you"

"Yeah right"

"What am i doing here?"

"Thank god it's passing!"

"What?, What's passing? Where am i?"

"You're in the bathroom"

"How did i get... i drank didn't i?"

"Yes, a lot..."

"Oh gosh, it's embarassing"

"Don't worry, it's okay..."

"No, that's just, um, what did i told you?"

"You gave me a grammar lesson, you said that i had a twin, and that you wore glasses before!" :)

"Please don't laugh..."

"Ah, it's true isn't it?"

"Um... Congrats Rose!"

"uh... thank you."

"I can't belive that my girlfriend is graduate!"

"When do you want the wedding?"

"Before my graduation, in two weeks!"

"What? It can't be, it'll be after your graduation, in two months!"

"Okay if you want."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep"

"Good idea"

The next morning...

"I'm the queen of the world! Whoooooo!" I screamed and woke up Jack

"Honey, we all know that!"

"I know, but you have to go to school and i don't!"

"Keep saying that..."

"I will... For the next five chapters!"

"Keep going sweetheart, I'll get revenge..."


	19. Chapter 19: A Day with Jack

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review!**_

_**Please Review!**_

Jack's POV:

In medicine class...

"Okay class, i need an assistant..."

"Me" i said. I got up from my chair and walked to the desk.

"Okay Mr. Dawson, i need you to make an incision on the chest wall and then..."

"...remove part of the lung and drain the fluid or blood that has accumulated..." i said while did it.

"Good Mr. Dawson, you have an extra point."

"Thanks Mr. Andrews"

"Now, i assume that you know what to do next, don't you?"

"Select the tubes for the draining?"

"I must admit that i'm impressed."

"Thanks Sir." I said

"Now Jack have a sit, it's time for your oral test, Joe, i see you want to talk, you're first... Mention one of the implications of anestesia"

"um... allergic reactions?"

"Good, another one?" He asked and i raised my hand. "Yes Jack?"

"I believe that... breathing problems, because it's a lungs surgery, and you have to administrate general anestesia."

"Very good Dawson, now you're thinking like a doctor." I smiled when he said that.

In the recess i had a group of friends, we were 4 pediatrics and 2 generals.

"Jack, it seems like you like that girl over there" Kevin, one guy of my class, said.

"You're crazy, i'm engaged"

"When's the big wedding?" Austin said.

"In two months"

"And you're gonna invite us right?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, by the way when will we gonna meet the bride?" one of them asked.

"If you want to, wait a few minutes, she's gonna bring me the lunch" Right there she arrived.

"Guys, i'd like you to meet Rose DeWitt Bukater, Rose these are Kevin, Luke, Martin, Peter and Brad"

"Hi" They all said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she said "Jack i brought you a sandwich, an orange juice and a cupcake..."

"Thanks sweetie"

"Hey Rose" Kevin said "Were you cheerleader at High School? Because you have that cheerleader smell" she smiled.

"Well, actually yes, i was"

"So Rose, are you the daughter of Ruth DeWitt Bukater?" Luke asked

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I saw her in a magazine"

"Well, i guess i have to go, i have a job interview, so, goodbye"

"Bye!" They all said. When she left i asked Kevin:

"How the cheerleaders have that smell?"

"They don't, i do"

"What?"

"I can smell a cheerleader when it's close"

"Yeah right"

"It's true.!"

"Oh gosh, time to go back"

"To jail...haha"


	20. Chapter 20: Birthday

_**Thanks to LittleKristy and PreciiousPrincess 4 reviewing! **_

Rose's POV:

Jack and I were on the living room with Helga, we were seeing the baby's clothes, now i had nine months pregnant, i was so scared because people continue saying me that it will hurt and that i'll have to be strong. And i think that jack noticed that i was nervous.

"How do you feel?" He asked me

"Scared"

"Me too", I gave him a confused look, "Rose, this is my first child, and i know that it will be some complications but...

"Complications? What complications?" that scared me even more "Tell me what kind of complications? Will you have to take me to the hospital? Say something!"

"Rose...look at me"

"Tell me!"

"Look at me!" He screamed, and i started to cry.

"No, i didn't mean to make you cry, i'm sorry..." He sit me on his legs "I'm so, so sorry Rose..."

"It's not you, it's just that, i'm scared"

"Oh, don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, you don't have to worry..."

"But i'm still sca..."

"Scared?" I didn't answer, and i fell to the floor, Jack and Helga tried to help me.

"I think it's time" I said. They took me to the hospital.

_In the hospital..._

"Sir, please, can you wait outside" A Doctor said.

"Sure, just tell me when it's ready" He nodded they put me in a hospital gown and when it was time to give birth, they called Jack.

"Jack, Jack where are you?" i said

"I'm right here Rose." He was holding my hand, and he never let it go.

"Okay miss, it's time, i need you to push hard." (I'll skip this part, if it's okay with you)

"Doctor, the baby is loosing blood, what do we do?" one of them said. The doctor went to check the baby and came back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, but you have to decide, the mother, or the baby"

"What?" Jack asked. "Decide what?"

"Who do you want to save"

"I can't. Save both"

"We can't, the baby is blooding, and so your wife. You have to decide, in at least 20 seconds or both will die" The room stayed quiet for a few seconds

"Jack save the baby" i said with my last breath.

"Save Rose." He said firmly. The doctor injected something in the IV, and then everything went black...

When I woke up i saw Jack sitting next to me, and i asked him.

"Jack, where's the baby?"

_**Please Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Re United

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review! :D**_

"Jack, where's the baby" I said

"He's not here Rose."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's in the incubator"

"Jack, why did you do that?"

"Gave him to the nurse?"

"No, you chose to save me"

"Because I love you Rose"

"And don't you love the baby?"

"Yes, but, it doesn't matter why did i chose to save you, the thing is that both of you are safe and sound"

"And what happened to Fabrizio?"

"He started to bleed"

"What?"

"Yes, even i had to donate him some blood"

"How much?"

"I don't remember, i just wanted to come and see you. How do you feel?"

"Scared"

"Why?"

"I'm in the hospital, conected by an IV"

"C'mon honey, you're bothering me with that since chapter two"

"It's just that... sorry"

"It's okay, besides, we're marrying in a couple of weeks"

"I'll be fat..."

"You'll be thin, i promise"

_In three weeks..._

I was walking by the hallway, i saw Jack standing in front of the altar, he lend my his arm, when i arrived, he kissed my hand and pretend to kiss me on the cheek. But instead of a kiss he whispered:

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and i've always wanted to do it"

_The wedding started:_

"Rose, the first time i saw you, i knew that you were the girl for me, i know how the world works, i know i have nothing to offer, but i love you"

"Jack, you saw me, when nobody did, you didn't saw the money, the jewels, or these things, you're the love of my life and my reason to live."

...

"...You may kiss the bride"

_The party started... and Jack was drunk AGAIN_

"Jack, i can't believe that you did that again" i said

"I'm sorry mom"

"I'm not your mom"

"Aunt?"

"I'm your wife, let's go to the bathroom"

"I don't...want to"

"Well then, i guess that you'll have to throw up"

"I don't want...to eat"

"Just put your finger here..." he put his finger and threw up. In the carpet!

"You'll have to clean that"

"Why? You're... the one who said me..."

"Let's go to rest, here... (i gave him a glass of water)... drink this"

"I can't feel my... legs" He said and fell to the floor.

"You're too drunk, here, let me help you" Someone knocked the door

"Coming" i shouted. "Who's at this hour?" And there he was.

"Fabrizio!"

"Uh, um...hi again" And then everything went black for me. I woke up in my bed.

"Oh, i had an horrible nightmare, i dreamed that Fabrizio's ghost returned..."

"It wasn't a dream" Fabri said

"AAaaahh!" I screamed "Fabri, how did you come back?"

"I followed the yellow brick road"

I stayed in silence.

"Haha, just kidding" he said "When i went to get Jack, i saw the tornado, and there was a car near to me, so i got in the car and i woke up in the hospital"

"For months?" i asked

"I actually lost my memory, until a few weeks ago. And i didn't know how to come, i mean, you all believed that i was dead..."

"It's okay Fabri, where's Jack?"

"Sleeping like a baby, i think i gave him a shock"

"Why?"

"Because he told me that i was his father and then that if i could bring him his bipolar bunny"

"No, he was drunk actually, we married, yesterday"

"Oh... congratulations!"

"Listen, before the tornado, i heard that you said me... some things, that you love me and..."

"What?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"No, i remember but, i wasn't saying those things to you"

"WHAT?"

"I was actually talking about a rose, a real flower, it's that Jack wanted to give you a big, big flower, and i wanted to give it to Helga, but i insisted that Jack should keep it"

"So, you don't love me or anything?"

"No Rosa." In that moment Jack came

"Hey, whatcha doing bro?" he said.

"Talking to your wife"

"Sorry, i should told you"

"It's okay, Rosa told me"

_The day passed fast, Jack got a job in the hospital, and i visited him frecuently..._

"Dr. Dawson, Rose is here to see you" The nurse, Brenda, told him by a recorder.

"Thanks Brenda, tell her to come in" In a few minutes i was with him

"Hi flower" he told me

"Doctor, i feel bad, can you check me?" I was acting of course

"Please take a sit" He instructed me.

"Hmmm, i think that you have serious infection"

"And what medicine will you prescribe me?"

"mmmm... i'll give you two options, you can choose a syrup, or a deep sweet pasionate kiss"

"mmm... the second one"

"Good choice..."


	22. Chapter 22: Disgusting Bet

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I´ll write fabrizio, if it means the baby, but if i write Fabrizio, it means Jack's Friend**_

_**Not recomended in kids -10**_

"I'm home!" Jack screamed. Little fabri started to cry.

"Jack, you woke up fabrizio"

"Sorry" He whispered and took fabrizio in his arms.

"Shh, shh, don't cry fabri, dad's here... :)" He stared at me

"What?" i asked

"I'm his father..."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"I know..."

"I... i have to make dinner, see you around"

_Jack's POV:_

I got up with Fabrizio and Tommy.

"So guys, remember the bet we made last week?"

"Sleep with..."

"NO, the other one..."

"Steal Rose's..."

"Yes."

"So?" Tommy asked

"I did it"

"What?" they both said.

"I stole her..."

"Don't say it!" Fabrizio screamed

"I stole her bra, you lost!"

"No!" they both said.

"So... you have to..."

"Don't say that!"

"You have to have..."

"Noooo...!"

"Circumcision. Haha! Losers!" He made an L with his fingers

"Losers?" Fabri asked

"Only girls say that!"

"Jack's a girly!" they both were singing

"Shut up, you're jealous of my valenty..."

"Oh, please, i bet that you're scared of the bet, and that's why you steal it so fast" Tommy said

"You bet?"

"You're stupid, you're going to lose your prize"

"Okay, i'll give you the chance to do it tonight, if you don't do it, then you'll lose, but if you do it, no-one will be in pain"

They accepted, of course they couldn't say no. That night i stayed awake, just to see what they will gonna do.

"Goodnight sweetie" Rose said to me

"Goodnight Rosie, sleep well, can i take fabri tonight?"

"What?"

"I mean, his crib next to my bed"

"Sure, but you'll change him if..."

"Yes"

"And he wake up just before 2:00 and..."

"I know, i know..."

I carried a crib with a little blond circle in it next to my bed. I waited until Rose fall asleep. The first one in enter the room, was Fabri.

He came crawling, he went around the room until get to the dresser, he opened a box and got it, while he was crawling, he stared at fabri, then saw me and noticed that I was awake.

"What are you doing?" He whispered

"Seeing you and making sure that you steal it" He left, a couple of hours later it was Tommy. He entered the same way, but he was staring at Rose all the time, making sure to not wake her up. He steal the bra. He was staring at fabrizio too, but Tommy and I weren't the only ones awake... little fabri started to cry. Tommy ran to his room.

"Shh, shhh come on fabri, do not cry..." I took him in my arms and tried to calm him but Rose woke up and put a feeding bottle on his mouth.

"That's how you do it"

"I knew it :I" (half-sad face)

"Sleep honey, here, i made you a list, it's just that i forgot to give you" I read the list...

"...Number nine, to dream that i'm with Leonardo DiCaprio?" She quickly took the list.

"I,...uh...i...ehem... look how cute you are"

"My hair is disheveled"

"I was reffering to fabri"

"Uh, okay, you look beautiful too"

"Thanks" she said

"I was reffering to fabri" she hit me on the arm and went to sleep. The next morning we were having breakfast when Rose came...

"Jack Wilhelm Dawson why do you have all my bras under your pillow? !" Fabri and Tommy laughed.

"Excuse me" i said and took Tommy and Fabri with me to the hallway.

"I'm going to ask this just one time and i expect that you answer... WHY DID YOU DO THAT? !"

"Hey, it was just a joke" Tommy said

"Just a joke? well now you'll explain Rose why her bras are under my pillow!"

We went back to the kitchen and Rose was about to slap me in the face when instead she slapped Fabrizio and Tommy. I laughed.

"Haha, you deserved it!" i said

"And you're going with me" Rose said while she took my ear. We went to the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me

"I swear i didn't do it, Tommy and...

"Not that, why did you bet on my bras?"

"Oh, that... um i... i was actually... um..." ?:( Face with and interrogation sign.

"Do not repeat that again"

"Yes Sir. i mean Rose..." we laughed.


	23. Chapter 23: He's Just a Kid

_Rose's POV:_

That year passed so fast, now fabrizio could talk and walk by himself. One night i was sitting next to Jack on the dinner table, the guys were out.

"So, Jack, how was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Jack i want to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to have another child"

"Yeah, so do i"

"Now"

"Okay, let me see if i understand, you want to have sex tonight, or you want to be pregnant again"

"The first one"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"It's late"

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't go to buy a condon at this hour"

"I've got many, i actually buy them for tonight" He took my hand and we ran upstairs. We happily underdressed and went into the bed quickly ... while we were dressing ourselves again, little fabri entered to the room, and he saw Jack touching my breasts.

"Daddy!" He screamed

"fabrizio get outta here!" I screamed. But we didn't know that Helga was in the house.

"fabri, c'mon let's go to my room and play something" she said, then gave us a bad look.

"I thought that you locked the door!"

"I thought that _you_ locked the door!"

"Jack, why are you still touching me?" He put his hands off me

"Sorry"

"Wait, let me call Helga"

"Why? She's in the house..." He said while i called her

"Yeah... it's me...i know and we're sorry, just make sure to put fabri asleep, then you'll tell him that it was just a dream... okay bye... what? I have like $2000 on this cellphone!... yeah and i don't..."

"What?"

"She hung up :("

"What do we tell fabri?"

"We'll tell him that it was just a horrible nightmare..."

"So, you didn't like it?"

"No, of course i liked it!, i mean you're still the same, strong man, i've always known"

"And you're still flexible"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't you put that nice and short uniform that you know i like"

"Because i'm not a kid anymore"

"But i'm still a strong athlet..."

"Yeah right Mr. _I can't lift you in the air, i'm not strong as before!"_

"But you have to admit that i'm still sexy!"

"Yeah right..."

"Not just me, both of us"

"If you put it that way... ;)"

_Hours later..._

"I'm sorry guys" Helga said "I couldn't sleep him"

"Daddy why were you doing that!" Little fabri asked

"fabrizio, you know your dad's a doctor right?" i said

"Yes, so?"

"I felt bad and he was...checking me, that's all"

"Are you sure mommy? you don't listen very sure"

"I'm sure honey"

"And how do you feel now?"

"I feel better thanks"

"Now we can play X-box!" he shouted and left

"Who in the world would tell him about the X-box?"

"Hey don't look at me... i'm not the father" Helga said and we looked Jack

"Hey! He entered to the play room by himself and asked me how to use the X-box"

"And you told him?" I said

"Of course not!" We heard a scream. fabrizio was on the floor just like all our videogames.

"fabrizio, do not do that again! What were you thinking about?" Jack screamed

"Jack, don't shout, he's just a kid..."

"Rose, that games costed a lot of money, they're autentic! C'mon you paid for all of this! He has to learn what to do and what do not do!" I hugged fabrizio

"C'mon honey, go to your room"

"Am I grounded?"

"No" I said

"Yes" Jack immediately said. fabri sadly went to his room. (now we had divided the room again, Jack and I in one side and fabrizio in the other side)

"Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Because he has to learn!"

"Or because you're afraid to not play with my games again!"

"Rose, you know that i..."

"Forget it!" I said and left to my room. Helga told me that Jack stayed there in silence for a while, and like 30 minutes later he left. He came to the room at 11:00, i'm sure that he was tired"

"Are you awake?" He asked me

"What do you want?" I said with tears.

"I want to apologize, i shouldn't..."

"It isn't your fault"

"No, it is, tomorrow morning i'll tell fabrizio that he isn't grounded"

"It's okay" I said, still in tears "You just want to be a good father, and you're doing it good"

"No, i'm not, i was very rude with him..."

"That's what fathers do. My dad was very rude with me sometimes, that's why we have mothers, well, mine is..."

"I know, i know..."

"Now come here you cute punisher..."

"Hey but wait, why are you still crying?" He sat me on his lap and hugged me. "I told you that i'm sorry, and i didn't mean to..."

"It isn't you!" i said "It's just a toothache"

"If i hadn't screamed, you've never get mad..."

"Could you stop blaming yourself for everything!"

"Sorry... Now, sleep well, i'll talk to fabri in the morning, do you think that he's angry with me?"

"I don't think so, he's just a kid"

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Remembering the Old Days

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review!**_

"Hi Rose, how do you feel?" He asked me early in the morning.

"Fine thanks" I got up before him

"Whatcha' doing?"... he yawned.

"I'm seeing the yearbook"

"How's your tooth?"

"Better thanks, hey, look at this photo of you and Fabri"

"Yeah, i remember that night, i dislocated my arm, remember?"

"Yes, and this of all of us together!"

"Yeah, i rember that sleepover in the school? We made a fire and roasted marshmallows"

"Yeah and then a private gangway! I remember the clothes that you and Helga wore! You had a pink top and a gray trouser, and Helga wore her blue nightdress.

"Hey look this one at Tommy's sweet sixteen private party"

_Flashback..._

_"Hey guys" Helga said "I brought some food" She showed us a bag full of sandwiches. The guys were the first in eat the sandwiches, and they ran to the dresser, five minutes later, they already were on the pool._

_"Get outta there!"_

_"You just eat a sandwich!"_

_"Relax girls! we're on the pool, not in the pool" (They were on a waterbed) I said:_

_"Jack Dawson, if you don't get out of the pool in this instant..."_

_"Relax sweetie" He said and kissed me on the cheek (He already was out of the pool) Then we went to a dark corner and started to kiss each other. He sneezed._

_"Bless you"_

_"Thanks" He said while he moved his hand from his face, his nose was full of blood._

_"Oh my god, Jack you're bleeding!"_

_"It's okay, just let me..." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and sneezed again. He didn't stop bleeding._

_"C'mon let me take you to the hospital..."_

_In the hospital..._

_"I'll fill this for you...name...age...allergies?"_

_"Peanut"_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, i'm allergic to peanut"_

_"The sandwiches that Helga brought were of peanutbutter!"_

_Twenty minutes later (In the party again)..._

_"Thanks Rose, i don't know what would happen if you weren't here"_

_"Don't worry sweetie, i'm glad you're okay"_

_"Where were you?" Helga and the others asked_

_"We were at the hospital"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm allergic to peanutbutter"_

_"Oh gosh, i feel terrible about this, i'm so sorry"_

_"It's not your fault, i must see what i eat, from now on"_

_"Now, let's go to the pool everyone! Tommy shouted and all of us jumped into the pool..._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah i remember that day, you were crying like a funeral"

"That's because i was worried about you!"

"Hey look this one, with all the cheerleaders!" He stared at the picture for a while... when i decided to shout...

"Naked woman!"

"Where?, uh... i mean...i...i thought it was you!"

"Yeah right, hey these are pictures of college..."

_Flashback_

_"Wow look at you! You're very handsome in doctor's clothes!" _

_"And you're really cute in your... design clothes?"_

_"I'll take that as an accomplished"_

_"What's your room?"_

_"The 139 what's yours?"_

_"101"_

_"Well see you around...zoey 101" I whispered_

_"What did you said?"_

_"Uh... go ahead 101!" He lifted me in the air and then carried me on his arms_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_End of flashback..._

"Jack i love you..."

"I love you too" We kissed

"UGH!" little fabri said, we laid him on the bed and kissed him in both cheeks

"No! No! :D" He shouted happily...


	25. Chapter 25: 2 Stories

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess and Leo Me Enamoraste for the Reviews! Perdón Leo Me Enamoraste, pero ya habia escrito esto antes de leer tu review... SORRRY! Promise the next chapter will have more description!**_

Jack's POV:

"I'm home!" Rose screamed

"Shhh, Rose! You'll wake up Fabrizio!"

"The child?"

"No, Fabri my friend"

"It's 2 in the afternoon!"

"I know, but today's our day off... how are you?"

"A little achy, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes why?"

"I bought the salad you like"

"Oh, sorry Jack i can't eat, but i can have it for dinner. Thanks"

"Mommy!" Little fabri ran downstairs

"Hi sweetie how are you?"

"I'm fine, daddy played with me!"

"Did he?"

"Yes, he teached me to play hide and seek!"

"Really? And who won?"

"Me! Daddy's really bad at that game"

"Okay, did you take a shower?"

"No..."

"And how about if we go upstairs and take one?"

"I don't want to!" He said and hid under his bed.

"Jack, how about we take one?"

"I don't want to!" I said and hid in our bed.

"You're acting like a child, you know that?"

"Yes" I said "So... you want me to take a shower... with you?"

...

We went to the bathroom and locked the door, we decided to start thing by thing...

"Okay Rose" I said "You start"

"Why me?"

"Because you have more clothes than me"

"Okay" She took off her skirt. I took off my shirt. She took off hers. I took off my pants. She took off her bra and i took off my boxers and then she took off her panties. We filled the bathtub and got inside...

"You look beautiful" I said

"And you look handsome"

"Thanks, i've always wanted to see how you wash your hair"

"Just as you wash yours"

"But mine is shorter"

"I know... and mine smells like strawberries"

"So that's why your hair is red. Haha just kidding"

"You've been silly"

"Can i wash you?"

"What?"

"Your hair, your shoulders, your arms, your stomach, and down..."

"Only if i can feel your muscles"

"My arms?"

"Your chest" I put her closer to me. We leave the bathroom 30 minutes later... our bath just took like 13 minutes... I decided to go and wake up Fabrizio.

"Good morning sweetie" I said to him pretending to be Helga. He huged me closer, and closer...

"Wake up dude, i'm Jack!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon, you have to eat something!"

"I thought it was twelve o'clock" He said and hid under his pillow. Helga arrived.

"Good morning sweetie" She said

"Leave me alone you stupid...!"

"Fine, but do not talk to me again!" She shouted.

"Dude, that was he real Helga!"

"What?" He jumped out of the bed. "I'm really sorry darling" (Now Helga and Fabrizio were engaged) "I'm so, so sorry, it's just that Jack imitated your voice and when you talked to me, i thought it was him!" She stayed quiet for a few minutes and then she slapped me.

"Ouch?" I said sarcastically. It really didn't hurt. Those that hurt were Rose's.

"Fabri, you're forgiven" Helga left and Fabri slapped me before he left.

"Why was that for?"

"I dunno! :D" (Very happy face)

_Story 2_

Rose's POV:

Now Fabri and Helga were married. Helga was pregnant, and so do i but...

_Flashback_

_"Jack, Fabrizio, we have to tell you something" I said._

_"Sure what's wrong girls?"_

_"We're pregnant" Helga said._

_"How long?" Jack asked_

_"Four weeks. Both of us" (We made love at the same time) Fabrizio was still shocked..._

_End of flashback_

There was a special visit at the door. And there he was... i thought he was dead, but appearently, he wasn't... His name was Hockley, Cal Hockley. I use to call him son of a #$%^*]!

"You're going with me sweetpea!"

"AAHHHH! Ghost!" I shouted loudly. Fortunately fabrizio, Fabri, Tommy and Helga were out. (Shopping for fabri's third birthday party, oh he was so excited...)

"I'm not a ghost! I'm your fiance and i'm not dead. C'mon we're going to Spain"

"What?"

"To live"

"What? I can't pack in one day!" I lied. Actually i was planning to escape.

"You don't need to! I'll buy you new things"

"I'm not your servant/fiance anymore. I'm married and i'm waiting a child!"

"His father's richer than me?"

"No"

"He's more handsome?"

"Yes"

"Is that child a mistake from the gutter rat?"

"No and yes" I said honestly.

"What?"

"No, he's not a mistake and yes, he's from the gutter rat, i mean Jack" Jack heard screams so he ran downstairs

"Leave her alone!" He punched Cal in the face. Then they started to fight.

"Rose run" He shouted. I started to run (the wrong direction)

"The other way!" He shouted again

"Sorry!" I said while running. When Cal was unconscious, Jack called me. But first, he called the police.

"It's okay Rose, you're not going anywhere..." (But cal was not unconsious) Jack said and fell to the floor. I saw a knife full of blood in Cal's hand.

"Muahaha... now let's go sweetpea!" I spat in his eye and hit him in the balls. He felt to the floor and i started to stab him. For once in my life i felt ALIVE. With the chance to do whatever i want to!, but Jack stopped my adrenaline... :(

"Rose...he's...already...dead...please...stop..."

"Honey, let me take you to the hospital"

"No... i want to die here"

"What? Don't say that, don't say goodbye, you'll live, you have to live! Your the main character of this story you can't die!"

"But i died in the movie..."

"I know, that's why you can't die!"

"Rose, please you hafta...be strong!

"You're not gonna die!"

After that he closed his eyes.

_**So what do you think? Is he gonna die, or survive... he's a survivor remember?**_


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Birthday fabri!

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review!**_

...after that he closed his eyes.

I started to cry and then a bright light lit me. I thought that was Heaven but...

"Rose wake up!" Jack said with a lantern in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I said while i yawned.

"You fell asleep" He said to me. Still worried.

"How are you? Does your back hurt?" i asked Jack

"How do you know about my back. I thought only_ one _person knew about that...!" He looked Fabrizio. Actually everyone, including little fabri were around my bed.

"I was there, Cal stabbed you remember?"

"Mommy, what is stab?"

"Nothing fabri" Jack said "Rose, Cal's dead remember? The police shot him, you were there!"

"So that was a nightmare... anyways what are you all doing here?"

"We were worried about you, you were sweating and you had a little fever" I touched my forehead, it was true.

"It was probably my nightmare... but, anyway i feel good, thanks for worry about me" The most of them left except little fabri, Jack and Tommy.

"Mommy is it true that Uncle Tommy is your brother?"

"No darling, he's one of your dad's best friends. Why do you ask?"

"Because you both have red hair"

"XD, (crazy face) That's just a coincidence, and Helga and Jack both are blond right? And they aren't brothers." Tommy said.

"Ohh, and why do i call uncle Tommy uncle?" He asked me

"Because he's like your father's brother"

"When's my party?"

"It's in five hours"

"How do i look?"

"You're handsome"

"More than daddy?" I thought that for a while

"Yes, even more than daddy, but that's our little secret"

"_But it's not a secret! Because daddy is hearing us_!" He whispered. We all laughed.

"fabrizio, how about if we go downstairs and have some ice cream for breakfast?" Tommy said to him.

"Okay!" he said and ran downstairs. In his birthday we decide to play a little game, in his ice cream we'll hide a note with clues and he had to find in the house all the birthday cards (Jack's, Helga's, Fabri's, Tommy's and mine)

Meanwhile...

"How do you want to name the baby?" He asked me

"Your turn to decide"

"April"

"Like the month?"

"Yeah, we made it in april, so i thought..."

"It's perfect"

"You really like it?"

"Yes, i really love it!"

"Did Helga and Fabri decide a name?"

"They're fighting for James and Philippe"

"And if it's a girl?"

"Jaimie and Philippa!" We laughed

"I think it's gonna be a boy"

"I think it's gonna be a girl" He laughed.

"What?"

"It's a Boy/Girl Thing"

"I didn't know you liked that movie"

"I do not" I saw him like "really?"

"It's Samaire Armstrong"

"Kevin Zegers it's actually cuter than other" I saw him.

"Well, changing the subject, what are you planning to let April sleep, she can't with fabrizio"

"We'll give her my mother's room"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay, mission accomplished"

"What?"

"I've waiting all the day to say that"

_That afternoon..._

fabrizio made some friends in the neighborhood, and he invited them to play. There was a cake, chairs and a big table, little chairs and little tables... it was in the pool actually, in the back-yard. All the kids groaned when their moms put them sun block including the birthday boy.

"Mooom, you're embarassing me!" Little fabri said

"Hold still"

"Now wait 15 minutes and then you can go to the pool" (He already learned to swim, well, having a pool at home...) We waited 15 minutes.

"Okay fabri you can go now..." He ran and jumped into the pool

"Can you believe it Jack...?"

"Yeah, he's growing so fast, and in three days he'll be in nursery, and in one year, in kindergarden.

"Not that... he didn't let me finish the sentence!"

"Wait unti'l he's sixteen! Haha!" He knew that teenagers are more difficult to listen. (Including me)

"That's not funny. AW! April kicked"

"I think it's funny to her!"

"Just like her father... how do you think she's gonna be like?"

"I think she's gonna have curly red hair and an awesome personality"

"What if she's blond?"

"Then my ADN will be stronger than yours!"

"Shut up" I said playfully "Oh wait, he'll be in nursery in three days! Oh gosh almost forgot his vaccine!"

"Let him enjoy his birthday! I'll sign his inmunization record, gosh why are you always this stressed?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right"

"Because i don't want anything wrong to happen"

"I have everything under control!"

"Did he find your letter?"

"No why?"

"Where you put it?"

"Under his sheets"

"Because he always makes his bed!" I said sarcastically.

"He'll see it tonight, see i have everything under control!"

"Didn't you have an appointment today?"

"What time is it?"

"Five to five"

"Gotta go, fabri!"

"Yes dady?" He aproached to the corner of the pool

"I have to go, but i'll be here for tonight i promise"

"Okay goodbye"

"Goodbye i love you" Jack left, i said to Helga:

"He has everithing under control!"

"When is his appointment?"

"In five minutes"

_That night..._

"Hi Jack, how was your appointment?"

"Bad, he had tuberculosis"

"I wasn't reffering to that but okay, did you bring what i told you to..."

"Yes, but not today... tomorrow"

_Meanwhile..._

_Dear fabrizio_

_I'm so happy that you're three now and soon you'll be going to school, you'll have a lot of new friends and teachers and you're going to learn a lot of things..._

But all he could read was...

_..._

_In the other room..._

"You wrote him a letter?"

"Yeah, we all do that!"

"NO! we supossed to draw him a letter that he could read!"

"Ohhhhh"

"Now, go to his room and read it to him."

"But..."

"NOW" Jack left and read the letter to fabrizio.

"Hi dad, there's something wrong with your drawing!"

"Yes, fabri, i'm here to fix it" They sat on the bed "I wrote you a letter, but i didn't remember that you don't know how to read, so i'll read it for you...

_Dear fabrizio_

_I'm so happy that you're three now and soon you'll be going to school, you'll have a lot of new friends and teachers and you're going to learn a lot of things, you're going to learn how to read, and write and all the numbers... I want you to know that all of us love you so much, and that you'll have a sister very soon. Your mommy and i were very excited when we knew that you were inside her..."_

"Inside her?"

"Yes, you were growing inside her tummy, and when you were ready to born, a stork took you and brought you to our arms"

"Really?"

"Oh...yes"

_...we were waiting for you, all of us, when you were inside mommy, you were very funny, you loved to laugh, and kick, when you were in our arms we couldn't believe that you were here, with us, you were the most beautiful present that life give to us. I know that you don't understand the most of this things, but when you grow up, you will._

_Love dad._


	27. Chapter 27: Thanks

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review!**_

It was a sunny morning, the kids of the neighborhood were playing outside, Helga was playing with Tommy, and Fabrizio and Jack were playing basketball in the backyard. I was explaining fabrizio how would it be his vaccine. Apparently he wasn't scared, well, he's Jack's son, he obviously has to be like him, i'd like April to have red hair, but it would be a little strange because his brother has blond hair. The game was over and Fabrizio went to take a bath, but Jack turned on the TV. I asked Helga if she could bring some ice cream for fabrizio. I thought that distracting him, it wouldn't hurt him, Jack does that with me all the time. Finally he came in with a syringe, fabri started to run, i was only thinking in something else like: when will Helga come back?...what are we going to eat?...I want to eat a sandwich...I'm hungry!. Finally he sat on the bed, i was holding his arms.

"Now fabri, don't be a Rose and hold still"

"Don't be a WHAT?" I asked

"Uh, nothing" He proceded to inject fabri, he just shouted, but he didn't cry.

"Just like his mother" Jack whispered. I punched Jack in the arm playfully. I knew that Jack was only thinking: "_Will he hate me for this?"_ How do i knew that? Because he told me. That afternoon a funny thing happened. I went to my room to pick some clothes and i found Jack in a blue shirt, brown pants, a black coat and a pink/black tie.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that you look like when you were in high school"

"I found this for you" He showed me a white shirt, blue plaid skirt, black vest and a pink/black tie.

"Do you want me to wear that?"

"I think i would love that"

"You know that i grew"

"And the skirt will be even more beautiful..."

_Nine months later..._

"Jack, can you come please?" I shouted

"What's wrong honey?"

"Please, can you help me to get up?"

"Sure, give me the baby" He took April in his arms and put her in the crib. Then he helped me and sat me on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks" I said. Helga entered.

"Hi Rose, Jack, April."

"How are you Helga?" Jack said

"I'm good thanks, how about you Rose?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And how's Philippe?"

"He's good, crying and sleeping, where's April?"

"She's in her crib"

"And Jack, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Well Tommy and Fabrizio wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yankees' game"

"Fabrizio's going?"

"Yes, why?"

"Wait here" He said and left.

"How dare you Fabrizio! Your wife is with your newborn and you're only thinking in the Yankees!"

"Shhh, we're not going to a real game!" He whispered

"Yeah, we want to surprise Helga and Rose, and we thought that maybe you could help us!" Tommy said

"Oh, uh... sorry guys, i thought..."

"It's alright, and... what are you planning to do?"

"Uh, we thought that maybe you could help us with the idea..."

"Okay... let's go shopping!" I said excited

"Yeah, and why don't we go to the bathroom together!" They mocked.

"I'm talking to go to the mall and buy them a nice present"

_That afternoon..._

"Rose! Helga!" They shouted when they came back.

"Shut up!" Helga and I shouted at the same time.

"It's okay Rose, they're boys, obviously they don't care about their sons!"

"And daughter!" I said loudly than Helga.

"Okay girls, please try to not scream!" Jack said and showed me a bag with a Blackberry 8520. And Fabrizio showed Helga a Motorola Dext mb200.

"Oh gosh guys you shouldn't have done this"

"Nah, it's fine. Consider this like a thanks"

"What?" We both said.

"Yeah, thanks for giving us the most beautiful wifes and babies of the world" We blushed.


	28. Chapter 28: The Drugs of Love

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess and Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl 4 review!**_

One night i was sleeping so well, but i had dry mouth, and i decided to get up, but i found Jack sitting in the desk (not on the desk, in a chair obviously) he was like, writting something, i carefully approached and i saw that he was smelling something.

"Whatcha doing?" I said

"Aahh!" he screamed "You scared me!"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... nothing?" He tried to hide the white dust.

"Yes, you're smelling something, what is that?"

"Medicine?"

"Do you think that i don't know what drug is?"

"Uh, i was hoping you don't..." I took him from the arm and sat him in the bed, then i put the drugs in the trash.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Two minutes"

"Is it the first time?"

"Yes"

"Who gave you this?"

"I can't tell you... anyways, what are you doing awake?"

"I had dry mouth"

"I'll bring you some water..." He tried to left the room.

"Nooo, you're stayin' here!"

"What?"

"For god's sake! You're a doctor! you know what this does to your body!"

"Yes, but... it seemed the answer!"

"What?"

"This morning a letter came, it was from Wisconsin, appearently i have family there, it said that someone called Daniella Dawson is kidnapped, and that i'm the only one who can help her..."

"Did she sent the letter?"

"I don't know, it were words from a magazine"

"And that's the reason that you're ruining your life"

"Apparently..."

"Jack do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, please understand it's the only person with the last name Dawson, and i can't stand it"

"You're crazy!"

"The good way, or the bad way?"

"The bad one! It's obvious, i'm sorry Jack, but i don't want someone who has a problem and finds the answer in this... bullshit!"

"You're saying that you don't love me?"

"I'm saying that you have to see someone who can help you with this problem"

"Look, i didn't do anything, you stopped me just in time, i'm not a junkie...still"

"What did you said? So you're planning to do it again?"

"I never said that"

"And what do you said then?"

"Nothing"

"Listen, i'm very sorry Jack, but i don't want a junkie by my side" I said and left

"Wait this is my room. You go!" I said and he left. In the morning i found a note next to my bed.

_Dear Rose_

_I'm sorry for what happened last night. I swear i'll never do that again. I have to go to Winconsin and see what happened to Daniella, don't worry i won't bother you anymore. Please tell fabrizio that i love him so much, and when April grows up, tell her that i've always loved you all._

_Jack_

"Good morning, where are you going?" Jack said

"I'm going to the airport and try to stop you from going away from me, and to tell you that i'm sorry for what i did last night and that you deserve a second chance"

"Okay good luck" He said

"Thanks" I almost leave the house when i realized what i was doing. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to eat something before leaving" I hug him "Rose, listen, i'm so sorry, you have no idea what..."

"I know, i know, just please, don't do that again"

"I promise darling" He cried in my arms. But he never fell again.


	29. Chapter 29: Back in Wisconsin

_**Thanks to: PreciiousPrrincess 4 review! Hi u need to see this before you read the next two chapters: **__this is Jack _this is Rose

"Hi darling how's ur flight?" I texted

"_Gr8, in 5 mins. i'll be in Chpwa Flls_" He texted back. He called me at 5 in the afternoon.

"Hi honey how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, and how are you?"

"Good, i'll give them the money at midnight..."

"May i speak to daddy?" Little fabri said

"Sure fabri... uh Jack, fabri wants to talk to you, and please be careful, i don't want any bad thing happen to you"

"I'll be careful darling, goodbye i love you"

"Love you too... here you go fabri"

"Dad?"

"Hi fabri, how's my boy?"

"Good, where are you?"

"I'm in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin"

"Here in the United States?"

"Yes, i'm near to Canada"

"Can you bring me something?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"You decide daddy!"

"Okay, listen fabri i gotta go, i'll be back there soon, i promise"

"Daddy i miss you" He said between tears

"Oh i miss you too sweetheart, i'll be back sooner that you can imagine"

"Okay bye"

"Goodbye fabri, be strong for mommy and April okay?"

"Okay"

Jack hung up. fabri cried in my arms.

"Don't worry darling, i'm sure he's okay..." "I hope he's okay" I thought

_Jack's POV:_

That night i went to a dark corner of the road, there was a man with a person covered.

"The money" He shouted

"I have it, it's right here"

"Put it on the floor"

"You didn't call the police did you? Because if you did, i tell you that you're dead" He pointed me with a gun.

"No, no i'm alone, i swear" They were about to kill her...

"No wait, you... you have the money... please... just don't kill her, okay?"

"Okay" He shoot her in the foot. She screamed and he ran with the money. I ran to her.

"It's okay, i have you... you're gonna be okay, i'm a doctor, you'll be..." I removed the bag from her head. I saw a blond women, about my age, and my height.

"Hi, i'm Jack Dawson"

"I'm... Daniella Dawson, daughter of John and Mary Dawson" I was totally shocked

"Do you have a sister named Julianna?"

"I had, she died..."

"Of hypothermia" We said at the same time.

"Daniella, when's your birthday?"

"It's November, 11"

"Daniella, i think we're twins"

"What? !" She fainted. Better for her, she would have more pain at the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30: A Happy NOT ending

Hi darling? how are u? We're ok but fabri's still :'( Whatcha' doing? hope u come back soon ~Rose

_Hi, hey i have 2 tell u something... i have a twin, she's Daniella, i know it sunds strnge but, i think it's gr8. See ya tomorrow! ;)_

I ran upstairs to tell fabri his dad's coming tomorrow.

Back in Wisconsin... (Jack's POV) In the hospital...

"So, Jack, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, i'm married, i have two kids"

"Well, well, well, you're a casanova, i guess"

"I was, until i met a girl named Rose and... well..."

"Anyways congratulations"

"Thanks, hey... i was wondering, do you... draw?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because i draw too"

"Really? Show me some of your drawings!"

"I can't they're... back home"

"Where do you live?"

"New York, but i was planning to move to Santa Monica"

"And you come all this way to save me? wait... you have to meet our parents!"

"What? They died when i was five!"

"No, you were adopted, your real parents are alive! They actually live with me"

"Really?" We went to the house.

"Mom, dad!" She shouted "I'm here!" Two people came out of the house. It was a poor house.

"Daniella thank god you're safe!" Her, sorry, our mother started to cry.

"Mom, dad, do you know who's this?"

"You are the one who saved my daughter?" My father said as he squeezed my hand.

"No dad, do you remember that once you told me that i had a twin brother?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm your son" I said firmly. My mom started to cry more. Then both hugged me. And invited me inside.

"I'm sorry Jack this is a mess"

"It's okay, my room is worse, well, i share room..."

"Really, is it an apartment?"

"No"

"Then?"

"I share it with my wife"

"You're married? Congratulations!"

"And i have two kids,... you are grandfathers"

"...And when do we gonna meet them?"

"Well, i have to go back tomorrow... why don't you come with me?"

"Really? No, that will be a nuisance"

"Of course not, there's space in my house for three more"

"Jack, it's so kind of you..." They thought that i lived in a poor house, i guess, they didn't think about the mansion"

Rose's POV:

I wanted to surprise Jack, so, Helga gave me a permanent straightening... soon there was a knock on the door, fabri ran downstairs...

"I'll open!" he happily shouted. I expected Jack, but there were three strangers (for me)

"Mooom!" fabri shouted. I arrived to the door.

"Hi, can i help you?" I said

"Hi Rose" I heard Jack sayin. I didn't see him, apparently he was taking the suitcases from the car.

"Hi, are you my son's wife?" One of them said. I realized, they were his parents.

"Yes... Rose DeWitt Bukater, nice to meet you.

"John and Mary Dawson, and this is Daniella"

"Hi nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to, so, c'mon please, let's go inside" I waited for Jack.

"So, do you notice something... new?"

"You're wearing a new perfum?"

"...no"

"Your hair is..."

"Yes?"

"More red than usual!"

"No... :'("

"Haha, just kidding, you don't have curls anymore!"

"Yeah... can we go inside?"

"Yeah, sure, just, let me take care of this..." Helga and Fabrizio were looking for a house near here... they wanted to buy one and start a new life, and Tommy was asleep. I know, i know, he's so lazy. We told Jack's parents how we met.

"Well congratulations, and i assume you're my grandchild?" he asked fabri

"Yes, are you mommy's or daddy's parents?" he asked

"We're your daddy's parents"

"Daddy?" He quickly changed the subject "Is she your sister?"

"Yes" He said and sat fabri on his lap."She's my twin sister"

"What is a twin?"

"Two brothers that were born at the same time"

"Ahhh, so there were two storks" We stared at fabri

"When you grow i tell you" He whispered to his son.

The months passed... Jack sent every month money to his old family in Wisconsin, April now was in kindergarden and fabri in 3rd grade. Jack was getting more upset with the time...

_Flashback_

_"Rose, i don't wanna be old... :'("_

_"Don't worry sweetie" I hugged him._

_End of flashback_

Helga and Fabrizio moved next to the house, and Tommy was in his honeymoon with Anne. Present day...

"Kids, breakfast!" I shouted. It was Saturday. I saw Jack carrying both of them in his back.

"Faster daddy!" They shouted

"Ahhh, here comes the monster!" He shouted. The kids were laughing and screamed. "Now the monster is tired, go and give mommy a big hug!" They ran and gave me a hug.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi kids" In the afternoon we were watching TV...

"Mommy, how did you both meet?" They asked.

"Well, it was called the ship of dreams..." And so the story began...

_**Don't worry this isn't the end... ;)**_

_**Hey by the way, here's a song i love, you may not like it... or understand it, but i think the rhythm is great! Search it in youtube Amandote Atrevete a Soñar**_


	31. Chapter 31: A New Member 1

_**Are PreciiousPrincess and LittleKristy the only ones who are reading this? PLEASE review!**_

"...and then i showed them the house, and, well, here we are!" I said to the kids

"Mommy, what if Cal and Lovejoy find us?"

"They won't find us, i promise"

"Now kids, what do you want for dinner?" Jack asked them

"What did you ate on Titanic?"

"Honey, we can't eat that, it's expensive"

"I wasn't suggesting, i just asked!" fabri said

"Well..." Jack answered "Your mommy ate caviar and bread, and me... well i ate the same..." (He knew that he didn't eat caviar, but if he says that to the kids, the kids won't eat what i cook just because they don't like it.) That night i didn't expect a question that changed my life.. or most of it.

"Rose, i love you"

"I love you too" (We were in the bed ready to sleep) "Goodnight my love" I gave him a kiss and turned around. I felt something in my arm, it was Jack's hand. I realized that he wanted me to turn around, so i did it.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked

"Rose, i have to tell you something..."

"You're pregnant?"

"No! I'm a man, i can't be..forget it, i... wanted to ask you if you...um..."

"Speak, it's something bad or..."

"No, it's uh... i'm gonna sound like a child..."

"Just tell me!"

"Can we have a puppy?"

"What?"

"A puppy it's a small dog..."

"I know what a puppy is" He stayed in silence.

"Why do you want a puppy, was it the kids' idea?"

"..uh no. It's mine, i just want one... if it's okay with you"

"...mmm... yes why not?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah sure, what kind of dog?"

"I don't know... what kind do you like?"

"A french, or a chihuahua, or a puddle, or something like that"

"You like the little ones, don't you?"

"Well yeah, i guess so"

"And you're not allergic or something?"

"I don't know, i've never had one"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater-Dawson, you've never had a dog?"

"A pet actually, my mother is so serious with that subject"

"Then with more reason we should buy one!"

"You really mean it daddy?" April shouted from outside. The kids were listening to our conversation.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Um... i wanted a glass of water and i heard you talking about a puppy... can we have one?"

"Yes, of course darling" I said. She jumped in our bed and fabrizio followed her.

"When mommy?" They asked

"Well, if your daddy's not busy tomorrow..."

"Perfect, tomorrow, in my lunchbreak will be"

"When's you're lunchbreak?"

"At 3:00"

"Well then, tomorrow will be!" The kids shouted happily and jumped in our bed.

"Can we sleep here?" They begged us.

"If it's okay with your dad?"

"Okay!" That night...

"Dad..." April whispered. Jack yawned and whispered:

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare, where Cal killed us" Jack hugged her

"Don't worry sweetie, he won't because he's dead"

"Are you sure daddy?"

"I'm sure April" He put her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back 'til she fell asleep.

"Jack" I whispered

"hhmm?"

"I think that we shouldn't tell them the story..."

"Don't worry, they know that Cal and Lovejoy can't hurt us..." We fell asleep too.


	32. Chapter 32: A New Member 2

_**Hi thanks to catluver9999 4 review and I'm so sorry 4 the short chapter, but i was busy with school and chorus... anyways here it is:**_

The next day in the morning, i found a note next to my bed. Philippe was with Fabrizio and Helga playing outside.

_Dear Rose_

_I went to work early, because i'm gonna have surgery today and i wanted to be ready. In the kitchen i left some cocktail... or i left before the kids ate it. Haha just kidding. I love you. Wish me luck 4 today! And please be ready by when i get home._

_~Jack_

I smiled at the sweet letter.

We went for shopping and buy a small cocker, we bring her home. We put on the floor some newspaper for... um ya know... Right now, the kids are petting her:

"Mommy, how about we bring Isis to school tomorrow?"

"I don't think that's a good idea kids, you can't bring animals to school" They put a sad face.

"Can we go and play with Philippe?" They asked

"Okay, but ask Helga first" They ran through the door at the same time than Jack. But they passed between his legs.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"The kids asked me if they could bring Isis to school"

"That's a good idea" :)

"Pets are not allowed"

"That's a bad idea" :(

"And they asked if they could play with Philippe"

"That's a better idea"

"I know, right?"

"And do you know what's a good idea too?" He started kissing me from the cheek and almost ended in my hand, and down... Then he carried me on his arms upstairs. We laid on the bed.

"Now that's a good idea..." I said

We did it for a while and then we ate something.. actually popcorn. The kids ran upstairs with us. (we were already dressed)

"Mommy, why fabri is bigger than me?"

"Because he was born first"

"Why the stork brought him first?"

"I don't know darling"

"But you know that you're my unique girl" Jack said

"And what about mommy?"

"She's my unique woman"

"Mommy?"

"Yes fabrizio?"

"Am i your unique boy?"

"Of course honey" I said, then Jack gasped.

"Right after you silly!" I playfully said to him

"Daddy?"

"Yes April?" He sat her on his lap

"Kids in the school say that i'm presumptuous because i'm blond, why?"

"Well... because they're jealous of you"

"Really?"

"...yes" We heard a bark. And we ran downstairs...


	33. Chapter 33: Cloudy Days

_**Hi everyone! Special thanks to Rose Dawson-Johanna Mason & PreciiousPrincess 4 review! :D, part of this chapter is based on Katy Perry's **_**the one that got away!**

"Hi Rose" Jack said me. He woke up at my side. I could feel his warm skin touching my half-naked body. "Do you love me?"

"What?" I asked

"It's a simple question"

"Or a doubt...?"

"No, i just...um... wanted to hear it"

"Well, yeah... i love you." I said

"I love you too... hey i was thinking what would you think..."

"Yes?"

"If you make yourself..." I was shaking like 1000 ideas in my mind, trying to guess what he wanted.

"A tattoo"

"What?"

"It's like a drawing but..."

"I know what a tattoo is!"

"So?"

"Where? When? How?"

"Where you want to, when you want to and, how do you want to?"

"I don't know, does it hurt?"

"Nah, a little bit..."

"How do you know? You've never had one!"

"Are you sure?" He showed me his ankle. It had the initials JD in it. "I guess you've never noticed it"

"I guess not... i'm sorry i should..."

"So that's a yes?"

"Where?"

"I don't know, if you want... it could be in the foot, or the ankle, just like mine, or in the arm, or your shoulder, or..."

"In the side, next to the hip"

"Okay"

"But where do we go?"

"I'll make it"

"Are you sure?"

"I made mine" (Before i could say anything) "It's okay, i'll be careful" He left, made sure that the children were asleep, and came back with a weird, really WEIRD machine.

"Wow! What are you going to do with that?"

"Relax, i'm just connecting it" He connected it.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"How about a heart with a moon in the side?"

"That sounds good to me" He rolled up my t-shirt and started to tattoo my side. I could only bite a part of the sheets, but when they were wet, i started to make pain faces. (He just took like 1 minute)

"All done" He said, lay down next to me and took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"The same as you"

The only thing that i could do was just smile at his sweet words. Well... he did it. Changing the subject, Helga and Fabrizio decided to buy a dog too. Her name was Keely, we met her in the afternoon.

"So, i heard you guys bought a dog too!" April said to Philippe

"Yes, her name is Keely, and yours?"

"Her name is Isis"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Inside the house...

"Jack, remember when in high school we decided to buy a dog for the classroom and he bit you?" Fabrizio said

"How to forget that day!"

"Really? Honey what happened?" I said

_Flashback..._

_(Young Jack entered the classroom)_

_"Wow dude! That's like a labrador!"_

_"It is actually" Young Fabri said_

_"Open the cage!" Jack shouted, the dog attacked him over, and over again. He ended in the infirmary._

_They had to make him x-rays._

_"Jack?" Helga asked_

_"Yes?"_

_"What if he broke your leg?"_

_"Then you can say 'I told you so'"_

_"I'm serious" She said with a little smile on her face..._

_End of flashback_

"Oh darling, and you were okay, right?" I said

"Yes, except that i have a robot leg"

"WHAT?"

"Hahaha, Just kidding. You had to see your face!"

"Don't play like that with me... please, you scared me"

"But you had sex with me! And you've seen my legs a thousand of times!"

"I know but, still..." Then we heard a scream and a crash.

"It comes from the street" Fabri said

"The kids are there!" I shouted. When we arrived we saw fabri trying to wake his sister, her neck and her shoulders were covered in blood and she was unconscious.

"April!" Jack shouted, Helga took Philippe inside the house.

"Daddy a car came and hit her"

"I know fabri, do you know where the car is?"

"He left when he hit April!" I tried to carried her in my arms.

"Don't move her" Jack instructed me. "Fabrizio call an ambulance!" Fabri left. Little fabri entered with me to the house. I was seeing Jack throw the window. The ambulance didn't take to much.

"I hope she's okay..." I thought


	34. Chapter 34: We have to be Alright

_**Thanks to: PreciiousPrincess 4 REVIEW!**_

In the hospital...

April woke up with an IV and a nasal cannula oxygen (the tube that they put you in the nose) Next to me and Jack. Jack, (who already had his doctor gown) was her doctor. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Shhh, relax sweetie" He said, trying to calm her.

"Where am i?"

"You're in the hospital"

"Why?"

"Do you remember something?"

"Who are you?" she asked me

"Don't you remember?" i said

"No, why? who are you?"

"I'm your mother" I said "Do you know who is he?"

"Yes, it's my dad" I realized that she knew some things, but she didn't knew others... WHY ME? I mean, she could forget _him _too! But why did she had to forget_ ME_! Is he more important than me?...don't answer.

"You're not my mother! Get my mommy I want to see her!"

"Honey calm down" Jack said

"Please, i want to see her..." She began to cry. I tried to hug her, but i couldn't

"Noo" She pushed me away. Jack hugged her

"I think we'll have to make her some tests" He said and tried to calm April. "Shh honey calm down" He lulled her 'till she felt asleep. He took her to a room and made her some tests.

"Rose, she lost part of her memory"

"And when will it come back?"

"I don't know, it could be tomorrow, or in one month"

"One month?, she forgot me Jack, i'm her mother, she can't stay away from me forever"

"Hey, i said one month not one lifetime"

"That doesn't calm me"

"What if we show her pictures of her and you?"

"That could work"_ (One hour later...)_

"Honey, time for you to sleep" Jack said

"This day was awful"

"I know April, do you remember anything else?"

"I have a brother, right?"

"Yes... well i'll be here, right next to you, okay?" He sat on a couch next to April's bed.

"Okay, i love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart"_ (The next day...)_

"Where's my mom?" April asked Jack, early.

"Do you know what's your mommy's name" He said before he yawned.

"Rose DeWitt-something" That words made me jump off the couch.

"April?" I said

"Mommy? Where were you?"

"I was... at home, taking care of fabrizio"

"But now you're gonna take care of me, right?"

"...right" A nurse entered to the room. Jack jumped off the couch too.

"Uh... hi Roxanne! How are you?" Jack said

"My hair is better that yours, that's what i can say. (to me) Hi Rose"

"Hi Roxanne" I said while Jack approached to April's bed.

"April honey, Roxanne is going to make you some tests, that way, we'll know that you're alright, okay?"

"I don't wanna be here"

"I know honey, you'll be out of here soon, i promise. I want you to be my brave girl, alright?"

"Yes"

"That's my girl" He gave her a kiss on the front. I decided to go out of the room for a while, Jack followed me. I began to cry.

"Rose, honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... all happened...so fast" I said between tears.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright...We hafta be alright."


	35. Chapter 35: Unlucky

_**Thanks to PreciiousPrincess and Rose Dawson-Johanna Mason 4 review, and Happy Mother's Day everyone!**_

When Jack arrived home, i decided to play a little game...

"I'm home" Jack screamed

"No way! If you didn't tell me i wouldn't know, it's obvious that you're home, otherwise, you wouldn't screamed"

"Okay...?"

"Haha just kidding"

"Haha, ok, how was your day?"

"It was fine thanks, April is back to normality, how was yours?"

"Exhausted, hey what did you do for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Food"

"Oh, right" (Shit, i forgot to make dinner) "Uh... why don't you go upstairs meanwhile i finish..."

"Okay..." I ran to the phone and ordered a pizza. When the pizza arrived, i hid the box and ran upstairs with Jack.

"Hmm, it's good, did you do it?"

"Yes... of course"

"In Domino's i guess..." I stayed in silence for a while.

"How did you...?"

"I went downstairs to see if i could help you with dinner, and i saw you hidding the box"

"Uh, forgive me, i just forgot to..."

"It's okay, c'mon honey, give me a hug" We hugged each other.

"Oh, and Jack..."

"Yes?"

"The dog is eating your pizza"

"What?" He turned around and saw Isis eating the pizza.

"Holy shit!, sorry for that one Rose"

"No problem" He took Isis outside and came back.

"Now what she's gonna bark all night?" _That night..._

(barks and howls)

"Jack, i told you that she didn't want to sleep outside"

"And now it's when you say it"

"Oh gosh, hold still"

"What?"

"There's a bee on your arm!"

"What? Take it off me!"

"Don't move!" I said. But he moved, made angry the bee, and it stung him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Gosh it hurts"

"Don't move, let me..."

"Wait no, what are you going to do with that?... give me that so i can..."

"I've read your books and i live with you! I'm sure i can do this" I removed the little bag that bees leave with a small needle, and kneaded his shoulder with bicarbonate. Then i put a bag of ice in his arm.

"I must admit that i'm impressed Rose"

"I know, i know..." _The next morning_, Jack woke up and tried to make breakfast, he failed of course. He almost burned the kitchen. I woke up with a whisper of fabrizio and April.

"Mommy, happy Mother's Day" I smiled

"Thanks kids, where's your dad"

"He's playing firefighters"

"What?" I took the elevator downstairs and ran to the kitchen. I saw Jack trying to turn off the fire with a broom.

"Oh hi swettie, happy Mother's Day!" Right then, the fire increased. Angrily, i took a bottle of water and turned off all the fire of the stove.

"What are you blind?" I said

"Sorry"

"Now what? The stove is all burned"

"I'll buy a new one"

"I hope so..."

_That afternoon_, Jack was teaching me how to play basketball in the backyard.

"Put your hands like this...and...throw the ball... see, it's easy!"

"Okay, here i go..." I threw the ball but it didn't enter in the hoop, it bounced and hit Jack in the crotch.

"Oh, gosh i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to..."

"It's okay... it's not...your fault..." We went inside, he lay down on the couch.

"Okay, this is very bad luck"

"I know, sweetie, where are the kids and Isis?"

"They're all in Helga's"

"Okay, does it hurt?"

"No Rose, that's why i'm suffering so much..."

"Well i'm sorry, but if you could let me put some ice on it..."

"Noooo! You're a girl"

"I'm your wife!"

"And that's why you don't have to see it, trust me"

"I'll go get the bag of ice" I left, when i returned i saw Jack watching TV really comfortable, clearly, he was better.

"I brought you this, just in case" I said

"Thanks, would you come with me?"

"Sure"

"Jack, take me to the stars" He carried me to our room, quickly underdressed, and well, when he was about to take me to the stars...

"Ouch, don't do that!" I said

"What did i do?" He asked me

"You're penetrating to fast"

"Okay let me do it slowly"

"Ouch! How did you do it the first time?"

"I don't remember!"

"Okay, take it out!"

"But it's all in!"

"But it hurts, are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Yes, Rose, I'm sure"

"Owww, take it out now!" He took his p-s out.

"Let me try it again"

"No! We'd better going for the kids and go to sleep"

_**I thought that we all needed a laugh!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Livin' in Paradise

_**Hi Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review! Here's a little'Drama' chapter...**_

Jack's POV:

I got up and had breakfast, it was my day off, i didn't want to wake up Rose, she was so tired about the basketball lessons, i knew she liked basketball, but i didn't know that she was so good. We played for 2 hours and she won me 34 - 20. I totally love her! But nobody has to know that a girl won me. When i returned upstairs, i heard a voice coming from the bedroom: "_moza, moza asi voce me mata, ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego.."_;I realized that it was Rose, i slowly opened the door, and there she was, pretending to be michel telo, but girly, with a brush near to her mouth, (pretending to be the microphone). After a while, i decided to talk...

"Good morning" I totally scared her, she jumped, screamed and shivered when she saw me.

"Jack, oh god, you scared me!"

"Sorry, and what were you doing?"

"Uh... nothing i was..." she noticed the brush in her hand "...brushing my hair..." she started to brush her hair, i approached to her, and started to undress her, after that we went to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with hot water and we spent four wonderful hours there...

"Jack, did i ever told you that you have the most beautiful hair i've ever seen?" She said me.

"I guess not" i said "did i ever told you that you have the most flaming red hair i've ever seen?" She blushed "Can i wash it?"

"Yes, but i have to tell you how"

"I know how! Shampoo, wash, rinse, repeat"

"No! That's how you wash _your_ hair, _mine_ is different..."

After a hair-care and beauty lesson, she finally said:

"Take this on your hand... Don't mix it!"

"Sorry"

"Put this on my hair, then this one... then make bubbles"

"What?"

"Just do it... okay, then, put this..."

"What is _conditioner_?"

"Something that makes hair beautiful"

"Clearly i don't want one!" We laughed. _Two hours later..._

Rose was sitting in the bathtub, my head resting on her chest. She was massaging my beautiful, cute, wonderful, blond, sexy... _**-Okay Jack! That's enough!- **_Sorry, anyways, massaging my hair, then my shoulders... I felt in paradise.

"Handsome?" She said

"Yes beautiful?" I said

"Where are the kids?"

"Shhh... i'm sure they're okay (now fabri was 12 and april 9) don't worry, just relax" I said while resting on the floor of the bathtub with Rose on me, with the level of the water, she could only see my eyes, nose, mouth, and both cheeks. She started kissing me and five minutes later, we were making it. Hours later...

"Jack, what happened in the bathroom..." She said

"Uh-huh"

"I um... i'm sorry i was kind of a bitch" I stood closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you EVER call yourself a bitch again! Do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry, i was just... it's true, one night, my mother told me to not throw myself like that, and that if i do that, then i could call myself a bitch"

"That's right! Your mother said that! Is your mother here?"

"...no"

"So why do you obey her anyway?"

"I'm sorry i was just..."

"Hey" i lifted her chin with my thumb "I understand that it's difficult to not have your mother when you need her, but if she said that you were a bitch, then... i might think that you're adopted" She tried to smile.

"I think that i am"

"But let me clear you something" I firmly said. She looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't marry a bitch, okay?" She tried to smile again

"...Okay"

When she called herself a 'bitch', which she's NOT, she broke my heart, i knew that guys in school were staring at her all the time, she loved mini-skirts and she wanted to have her 'twins' bigger, and most of the guys wanted to touch her butt, of course i broke the nose of the ones who did it. Most of them called her a bitch when she was angry, but why the fact of beeing a cheerleader makes you a bitch?.. what, don't you going to tell me to stop? _**-No, i like what you're saying Haha ;) -**_


	37. Chapter 37: Round 1

_**Hi Here's another chapter!**_ PS: Jack _Rose __**fabrizio **_April

_Rose's POV:_

"Hi Jack!"

"Hi Honey!" He gave a kiss on the cheek "Where are the children?"

"Playing with Philippe"

"Hmm... i should guess, it's like this isn't their house"

"I know, but we have time for ourselves..." We went to the pool, i bought some snacks.

"So, how was your day?" Jack asked. He was in the pool, swimming.

"Fine thanks, we rented a movie"

"Really? What movie?"

"The Incredibles" He saw me like: 'really, i don't believe you'

"Okay, it was, 17 again"

"I knew it! April is obsessed with this guy, um... uh..."

"Zac Efron"

"Yes, Efron! I don't know what the girls see in him!"

"Jack... do you remember high school?"

"Yes"

"The photo on my locker?" He quickly remembered that in high school i was obsessed with him too.

"Oh, um... sorry"

"Okay i'm done with this..." I took off my shirt, fixed my swimsuit and jumped to the pool with Jack.

"I miss those days" He said me. We kissed down the water just like Romeo and Juliet, coincidence, we have the same initials. (RJ)

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too"_ The next day..._

We were watching 17 again _again_**: "April Zac is gay" **"He's not!" **"He is"**"No" **"Yes" **"No" **"Yes"**... you can imagine. Jack was actually defending fabrizio, and I was defending April: "Rose, c'mon, tell April that Zac looks like gay"_ "He doesn't"_ I said "Yes" _"No"_ "Yes"... yeah, Jack and I were acting like children too. When the movie was almost over, i heard a knock on the door. I opened it, it was my mother and two strong and tall men.

"I'm not gonna marry any of this guys, okay?" I said playfully

"Hi Rose, no you're not, don't worry" Then the police arrived to the house. I was very confused.

"Mother, what is this?"

"You're going with me Rose"

"What?"

"They aren't coming for you honey, they're coming to arrest Jack"

"What? How could you?"

"You're gonna marry Chad Brown, Molly's son"

"What? Does she know about this?"

"Right now she's in China, and no, she doesn't"

"But... how could you?"

"Is Jack gonna support you and your sons?"

"Well yes, he has a job in the hospital and he can support us well"

"I don't care, you're going with me" One of the men pointed me with a gun.

"Get him, but, please, don't scare the kids" Ruth said; sorry but i can't call Ruth a mother. Jack watched that from the window upstairs... "Kids, we'll finish this tomorrow, okay?, now please go to your room and don't get out, take this snacks..." He made sure that the kids were inside April's room and got out with me. One of the men pointed Jack with the gun.

"Rose come with me"

"No mother, i can't, i... i just can't leave Jack. I love him" Ruth nodded and the man took off the gun's lock. I was scared. When i was about to start walking, Jack let himself free and took my hand, right when he took my hand, he started to close his eyes and fell to the floor. I knew that they did something to him...

"Mother, please, Is he an animal?"... "Don't answer" We went inside the car and flew in first class to England. _Meanwhile... Jack's POV_:

I woke up in jail, of course, it was Ruth's plan, i knew it since i saw her standing in front of Rose, in the cell there was only one cold bed and well... something else. I decided to hit my head. I couldn't do anything else at that moment. I started to hit my head on one of the walls, thinking, 'Oh Rose, i'm so stupid' i stopped when i saw two police, coming for me.

"Time to go son"

"Free!" I asked

"No, to your trial"

"Can i choose my lawyer?" I was thinking of Tommy's cousin of course.

"You've already had one"

"What? When?"

"Your lawyer said that you didn't want to be there, it was yesterday" Shit!, I thought

"What was his name?"

"Lovejoy" Hmm. Now everything had sense. Ruth bribed the state. So they could keep me in prison, meanwhile Rose was getting married. Why do I have to suffer when i can be falling into a bridge and turn 17 again? Okay, i think i catched the fever of Rose and April... Meanwhile... Rose's POV:

I woke up in a hotel room, with someone calling my name:

"Rose, Rose, wake up" I groaned.

"Hi... Ahh! What am i doing here?"

"Shh, i know sweetheart, we didn't knew each other, but i received all your letters"

"What? I didn't send anything" I said "... Chad Brown?"

"Yes, oh... i was so stupid, i didn't introduced myself Rose... wait, you didn't send anything?"

"Nop"

"What about all those 'love' letters that said RDB?"

"What NO! I think that my mother sent those letters, i'm sorry i can't stay with you, i... have to go back to my husband"

"Jack Dawson? The one who hits you?"

"What? No, the one who hit me was Caledon Hockley, not Jack Dawson"

"No, because Hockley is dead, and Dawson will be soon"

"What?"

"Yes Ruth said that they will give him dead penalty, today at 6:00"

"What?" I screamed, jumped out of the bed, dressed myself and went to NY flying. Actually, i flew, first class. Chad went with me.


	38. Chapter 38: Round 2

_**Hi thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review! This story is almost over, if you haven't reviewed yet? Do it now! You've got nothing to put on the review? Just say Hi!**_

_Jack's POV:_

In the court...

"Mr. Dawson...?" The judge said

"Yes, your honor?"

"Do you know why are you here?"

"I believe that miss. Ruth DeWitt Bukater sued me"

"You're right, listen, your conviction is already decided, i'll only tell you your penalty, okay?"

"...How many years?" I asked

"In prison?"

"Yes"

"Oh, no,... i'm afraid but, you're... sentenced to death, i'm so sorry Mr. Dawson" I slowly began to cry.

"But... i didn't do anything, listen to me... just please"

"Okay, speak"

"Mrs DeWitt Bukater sued me because i love her daughter, Rose, she has been against our love always, and that's why she did it, but i swear i didn't do anything"

"Mr. Dawson, do you know what you are accused of?"

"No..."

"Domestic abuse and sexual abuse"

"What?"

_Rose's POV: (In the plane my phone rang)_

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Jack, oh, how are you? Are you okay?"

"No Rose... listen, i might die today at six, okay?"

"What? Of course is not okay! Chad told me everything, my mom..."

"...bribed the state, and now i'm gonna die because of her!"

"Don't worry i'm on a plane, i'll be there in 45 minutes"

"Listen, they kill me if you don't give your veredict, that means that you have to say to the court that i didn't do anything to you, specially hit you"

"...okay" I listened to him carefully.

_Jack's POV:_

"... if you do that everything will be fine" I said

"Wait, repeat the part of 'checking me'?

"I'm sorry gotta go, i LOVE you sweetie"

"I love you too" She said, I hung up the phone. After that they took me to my cell, i was only thinking: 'Oh Rose, i hope you make it, if you don't, after this... i will be dead... my children, oh April, how they will explain this to you? fabrizio, please be a good boy.. Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy... i'll always remember you...' I was counting the hours, every second, every minute counted, i tried to remember if i had been good or bad, well... when i was a kid, i was obedient... most of the time, when i was in junior high, i started to be rebel, that's how i met Fabrizio and Helga, in high school... well, let me count the bad things:

_-I skip school 5 times / semester_

_-I usually didn't wear my glasses_

_-I lost my virginity with hot twins_

_-I was rebel with all the teachers_

_-I flirted with my History teacher_

Okay, i admit it, i was bad the most of the time... PLEASE HURRY UP ROSE!

After hours, two men came to my cell...

"Time to go son"

"Free?" I asked with great fear, obviously, they said no. They took me to a small room, with one small and long table, i thought myself 'this is it, take care Rose' they put me on the table, facedown, i was hoping to feel something and then drop dead, but some screams distracted my thoughts.

"Don't do it! Wait!" It was Rose "Please, sir. I have the papers that say that he is inocent!" After an hour... In the house (with the kids)

"Rose, i love you, you saved me" I said between tears

"I couldn't leave you Jack, I love you" She said, crying.

"Mommy, don't cry" April said, we hugged her and fabrizio.


	39. Chapter 39: United Never Defeated

_**Thanks to Everyone 4 reading and reviewing my story. Check the sequel: Titanic All For One**_

_Rose's POV: Eight years later... _

Jack and I were dressing ourselves, i was fixing my dress and he was fixing his tie.

"Jack, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, yesterday fabri and April were in our arms, and today they're graduating"

"Yes, and other thing..."

"That i'm not getting old?"

"No..."

"What?"

"That our love is still intact"

"Are you saying me..."

"I'm saying, that my mother is safer in jail"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_**-Rose, could you stop please writing in your diary?**_

"Rose, could you stop please writing in your diary?" He said

_**-Rose i mean it, we have to go to Santa Monica, drink cheap beer, rollercoaster, and horses, c'mon hurry up!**_

_**-Oh, sorry Jack.**_

Well i guess this is it. I'm going to Santa Monica with Jack, while the kids are in college. Can you believe it? Well. Time to go. Sequel is coming soon!

_**-Rose?**_

_**-Fine okay, i'm going, but what if my mother finds us?**_

_**-Don't worry, remember, united never defeated.**_

_Hey old friend, let's look back  
>On the crazy clothes we wore<br>Ain't it fun to look back  
>And to see it's all been done before<em>

All those nights together  
>Are a special memory<br>And I can't wait for tomorrow  
>Just as long as you're<br>dancing next to me

Cause it's so clear  
>Every year<br>We get stronger  
>What's gone is gone<br>The past is the past  
>Turn the radio up<br>And then hit the gas

Cause . . .  
>I know we've Come So Far<br>But we've Got So Far To Go  
>I know the road seems long<br>But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
>And some nights lets take it slow<br>I know we've Come So Far  
>But baby<br>We've Got So Far To Go

Hey old friend, together  
>Side by side and year by year<br>The road was filled with twists  
>and turns<br>Oh but that's the road that  
>got us here<p>

Let's move past the bad times  
>But before those memories fade<br>Let's forgive but not forget  
>And learn from the mistakes we made<p>

Cause it's so clear  
>Every year<br>We get stronger  
>So don't give up<br>Don't say when  
>And just get back on the road again<p>

Cause . . .  
>I know we've Come So Far<br>But we've Got So Far To Go  
>I know the road seems long<br>But it won't be long till it's  
>time to go<p>

So, most days we'll take it fast  
>And some nights lets take it slow<br>I know we've Come So Far  
>Oh but baby, baby<br>We've Got So Far To Go

Hey old friend come along for the ride  
>There's plenty of room so jump inside<br>The highway's rocky every now and then  
>But it so much better than<br>where I've been

Just keep movin', at your own speed  
>Your heart is all the compass<br>you'll ever need  
>Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on<br>'Cause the rear view mirror only shows  
>what's gone, gone, gone<p>

Cause it's so clear  
>Every year<br>We get stronger  
>So shine that light<br>Take my hand  
>And let's dance into tomorrow land<p>

Cause . . .  
>I know we've Come So Far<br>But we've Got So Far To Go  
>I know the road seems long<br>But it won't be long till it's  
>time to go<p>

So, most days we'll take it fast  
>And some nights lets take it slow<br>I know we've Come So Far  
>Oh but baby, baby<br>We've Got So Far To Go...

_**THE END**__  
><em>


End file.
